Pour Toujours
by Lyllooh
Summary: Une mystérieuse personne encapuchonnée tente d'attenter à la vie de Legolas. Qui est-elle, que veut-elle ? Quels lourds secrets sont cachés derrière cette tentative d'assassinat ?  PROLOGUE A CHAPITRE 8 RÉÉCRITS !
1. Prologue : La rencontre

**POUR TOUJOURS.**

**Ca y est. C'est parti. Le début de ma première fiction. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira, malgré les incohérences qu'il peut avoir, ayant peu lu le livre, mais connaissant par cœur le film. **

**Alors je ne vais pas commencer sans un petit disclaimer, n'ayant pas envie de me faire attaquer en justice. Tous les personnages, lieux, évènements de l'anneau, intrigue, etc appartiennent à notre master à tous : J.R.R Tolkien.  
>Les seules choses qui sont à moi sont le personnage de l'inconnu (dont le nom sera révélé en temps voulu), ainsi que la trame de cette histoire, et le texte. <strong>

**Ce prologue est court, mais je vous rassure, ça deviendra plus étoffé après.**

**Profitez !**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE : La rencontre.<strong>

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu océan se tenait debout, scrutant l'horizon et le ciel illuminé par l'éclat des étoiles de cette nuit chaude d'été.

Cette homme n'était autre que le Prince Legolas de Mirkwood, fils de Thranduil, qui s'en était allé vivre à Fondcombe, après que l'anneau fut détruit. En effet, sa vie dans le Forêt Noire lui paraissait bien monotone sans toutes ces aventures qu'il avait vécu accompagné des autres membres de la Communauté. C'était surtout les concours de tuerie d'orcs avec son ami Gimli qui lui manquaient.

L'elfe Sindar esquissa un sourire à la pensée de ce nain grincheux mais tellement amusant. Ils avaient connu maintes choses ensemble, mais finalement, à la dissolution de la Communauté de l'Anneau, chacun était reparti de son côté, l'âme encore marquée par toute cette fatalité. Ils avaient promis de se revoir, certes, mais y parviendraient-ils ? Aragorn et sa douce Arwen vivaient en paix et en amour à Minas Tirith, et Legolas, parfois, se surprenait à les envier. Pendant cette longue bataille, jamais une femme ne s'était intéressée à lui. Il n'était que le compagnon d'armes du descendant d'Isildur, cet Elfe solitaire et mystérieux à la vue et l'ouïe aiguisées comme des couteaux. Rien d'autre.

Oh, personne ne l'ignorait, c'était en partie grâce à lui que la Terre du Milieu était sauve. Il avait lui aussi sauvé des vies, prévenu de maints dangers, mais il n'en restait quand même qu'un second rôle. Pourtant, il avait autant de mérites qu'Aragorn ! Il était Prince, beau, intelligent et charismatique, tout comme le nouveau Roi du Gondor. Mais, malgré cela, il n'avait jamais trouvé la femme qui le changerait, celle pour laquelle il serait prêt à donner sa vie.

Un bruit le fit sortir de sa torpeur : un bruissement de feuilles, que seule une oreille attentive et entraînée, une oreille d'Elfe peut entendre. Un souffle irrégulier, apeuré et se voulant d'être discret. Qui pouvait donc l'épier de la sorte ? Sans qu'on puisse discerner ses mouvements, et à une vitesse qu'il était un des seuls à pouvoir atteindre, Legolas sortit une flèche de son carquois et banda son arc. Il le pointa vers la provenance du souffle, la cime d'un peuplier.

– « Montrez-vous ! » Dit-il à l'encontre de l'inconnu caché.

Un silence angoissé se fit, que seul le crissement des criquets sur l'herbe fraîche du soir venait troubler. L'air se fit plus pesant, l'atmosphère plus lourde.

– « Je ne vous le répéterai pas ! Montrez-vous ! »

A nouveau le silence, puis enfin, une silhouette s'agita d'entre les branchages, et sauta avec agilité au pied de l'arbre. Elle portait une longue cape qui se souleva lors de sa chute, dévoilant le bas d'un pantalon de camouflage vert. Le mystérieux inconnu baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds, cherchant sûrement à éviter le regard perçant de l'archer. L'arc toujours pointé dans sa direction, Legolas apostropha cette personne :

– « Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous ici ? »

Le nouveau venu ne répondit pas, et fit un geste rapide vers une poche de sa cape. Il en tira lentement une dague. Le Prince surprit un rayon de lune se reflétait dans la lame du couteau, et avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, la silhouette se précipita vers lui. L'Elfe n'eut que le temps de tirer sa flèche rapidement, sans prendre la peine de viser. Heureusement, elle percuta l'arme de l'ennemi, qui surpris, la lâcha avec un cri de surprise. La dague alla se planter dans le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche.

Le Prince de la forêt s'approcha et enleva lentement la capuche de l'inconnu. Aussitôt, son expression se figea, et il recula précipitamment d'un pas. Cet homme n'était autre qu'une femme. Une femme très belle, à la peau claire et aux cheveux noirs de jais, à la silhouette élancée, et aux yeux d'un bleu identique à celui du ciel lors d'un jour particulièrement beau.

Legolas fut abasourdi par tant de beauté. Pendant quelques instants, il garda le silence, détaillant le visage de son agresseur. Oh oui, elle était incroyablement belle, c'était indéniable. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard, quelque chose qui gâchait la merveille de ses traits. La haine, la colère, le désespoir. Elle semblait rongée par le chagrin et animée par une rage mal contenue. Un nez fin et retroussé, des lèvres pulpeuses, ces magnifiques yeux bleus, et un grand front ainsi qu'un menton pointu. Et pourtant, elle était _différente._ Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que la haine dans ses yeux. Un petit quelque chose de « pas humain ». Un petit quelque chose sur lequel le blond n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Le Prince prit conscience de sa tenue lorsque la femme fit un mouvement agacé. Il posa alors un genou à terre, et s'excusa. S'excusa de l'avoir menacé, de lui avoir lancé cette flèche, de l'avoir contemplé de la sorte. Elle ne l'écoutait même pas. Dès qu'il eut fini sa courte tirade, elle lui lança un regard plein de mépris, fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant.

« Attendez ! » Cria le jeune Prince.

Il se redressa précipitamment, et la poursuivit quelques minutes, courant après elle presque aussi rapidement que lorsqu'ils, lui, Gimli et Aragorn, avaient poursuivis ces orcs qui avaient enlevés Merry et Pippin pendant des milles et des milles. Mais, il du finalement se rendre à l'évidence, l'inconnue avait fuit. Elle l'avait semé. Il abandonna la poursuite non sans s'en vouloir à mourir de l'avoir laissé filer.

Il s'en retourna tristement dans sa chambre de Fondcombe, la tête basse et pleines d'interrogations, et se retrouvant seul, une fois de plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, terminé ! Alors, vos avis ? Dites-moi tout en REVIEW !<strong>

**EDIT : Chapitre réécrit le 08 Juillet 2012. N'hésitez pas à le relire !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Résolutions

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews pour du prologue, j'espère que le premier chapitre de POUR TOUJOURS répondra à vos attentes, et vous plaira. Reviews pour tout me dire !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Résolutions.<strong>

– « Mon Prince, cela il faut que je vous parle. »

Le Prince Legolas, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, admirait la forêt de la Vallée de Fondcombe qui se dressait devant lui en cette douce fin d'après-midi. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette inconnue, si belle mais pourtant si dangereuse. Dans sa fuite, elle n'avait pas emportée sa dague, plantée dans le tronc de l'arbre, et le jeune Elfe l'avait récupérée. Il avait l'intention de lui rendre, dès qu'il la reverrait. Si un jour il revoyait. Au fond de lui-même, il savait bien pourquoi il agissait comme cela. Oui, cela n'était en aucun cas une forme de pardon juste un prétexte pour la retrouver, pour comprendre. La curiosité le rongeait. Mais, en attendant, son majordome commençait à s'impatienter, en attente d'une réponse.

– « Je t'écoute. » Le Prince soupira de lassitude. Il allait devoir subir un serment pendant de longues minutes. Et dire qu'il avait quitté son père pour éviter ce genre de situations…

– « Je vois bien que je vous ennuie, Altesse, et je serais donc bref. Depuis que vous êtes rentré de votre balade, cette nuit, et très tard, d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez ailleurs. Cela m'inquiète.»

Legolas haussa les sourcils et se concentra cette fois sur son majordome.

– « Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire cela ? » Demanda-t-il.

– « Et bien, vous ne parlez à personne, vous ne voyez d'ailleurs personne, et vous n'avez pas quitté votre chambre, perdu dans la contemplation du paysage… Vous n'êtes pas vous-même. »

Cet Elfe ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le Prince n'était plus lui-même depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, quelques heures plutôt. Son image ne quittait pas son esprit, il ne pensait qu'à la retrouver.

Mais par où commencer lorsque que le monde est si grand et qu'on en connait à peine sur sa cible ? Bonne question. Il caressa distraitement et du bout des doigts le manche de la dague de la mystérieuse femme, lequel était incrusté de fragments de pierres précieuses. C'était une belle dague, riche et maniable. Une dague qui n'appartiendrait pas au premier inconnu venu. Une dague forgée par les Elfes eux-mêmes, en des temps anciens. Une dague destinée à une personne de la haute-cour.

Habituellement très patient, Legolas sentait son cœur s'emballer dès qu'il s'invoquait le visage de l'inconnue, aussi haineux soit-il. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elle essaie de le tuer ? Et que faisait-elle, perchée dans un arbre à l'observer, à l'épier même ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

Aragorn, lui, au moins, n'avait pas à craindre qu'on ne l'assassine. Seules les forces de Sauron le désiraient, et il était détruit, à présent. Le beau Roi se la coulait désormais douce dans son château, avec sa belle épouse à ses côtés.

Non, le Prince de la Foret ne devait pas croire ça. Il devait respecter son ami d'enfance et meilleur ami, avec qui il s'était battu pour le triomphe de la Communauté, avec qui il avait partagé tant de moments de peine, de douleur, d'amitié, et d'espoir. Aragorn avait mérité le repos. Et puis, il avait un peuple à gérer, un royaume à qui il devait redonner sa gloire d'antan. Tant de choses reposaient sur ses épaules… Tant de… Responsabilités.

Legolas releva soudainement la tête, percevant comme un léger bruit venant de très loin. Une force s'affairait. Quelqu'un polissait son épée. Qui pouvait encore polir son épée, hormis les soldats vainqueurs et fiers du Rohan et du Gondor ? Toute la population des Terres du Milieu était désormais convaincue qu'aucun Orc, aucun Gobelin, ou aucun Uruk-Hai ne viendrait décimer leurs villages, tuer leurs enfants, leurs femmes, leurs époux. Mais certains Elfes de Fondcombe – du moins ceux qui étaient restés, eux, voyaient. Ils voyaient les derniers survivants de cette race maudite s'organiser afin de former une petite armée. Ils voulaient se venger… Venger Sauron, venger la destruction du Mordor. Il voulait l'anéantissement des Terres du Milieu, mais savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Ils recherchaient donc une personne. Une personne qui pourrait les aider. Un nouveau Saroumane, en quelque sorte. Ils avaient besoin d'un Chef, qui leur dise quoi faire, par où commencer. Qui les guide.

Le visage de la jeune femme apparut soudainement dans l'esprit du blond. Au vu de la haine qui avait transparu sur son visage, elle serait bien capable de se rallier avec les Orcs pour accomplir son but. De ce fait, il devait la retrouver au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne commette une grave erreur. Son âme et son cœur étaient plein de vengeance. Elle accepterait le rôle que les Orcs voudraient lui confier. Mais, ils ne l'avaient pas encore trouvée…

Vite, il devait se dépêcher, la trouver avec eux. Il allait suivre sa trace. Legolas se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. A toute hâte, il déclara à son majordome, qui le regardait avec une peine et une inquiétude non dissimulée :

– « Tu as raison, je n'ai que trop rêvassé. Je dois me reprendre. Prépare mon cheval, je m'en vais ! »

L'effarement et la surprise passèrent dans les yeux du serviteur, mais finalement, il acquiesça et quitta la salle. Le jeune Prince huma l'air du matin, et pria pour que le temps n'ait pas effacé les traces de la fuite de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Legolas s'engageait dans une route dangereuse et sans issue, et il ne l'ignorait d'ailleurs pas. Comment allait réagir la jeune femme, elle qui quelques heures auparavant, voulait l'assassiner ? Il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il aviserait en tant utile. Pour l'instant, la priorité, c'était de retrouver sa piste. Il sortit de la pièce en trombe et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les écuries, où le majordome était en train de sortir le cheval de son box.

Le blond marcha rapidement vers sa monture et grimpa habilement sur son dos, à cru, sans selle. Il partit en un galop rapide, non sans adresser un dernier au revoir à son serviteur éberlué.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ton nom

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point elles me font plaisir. Elles me donnent la motivation pour avancer ! Allez, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je l'ai écrit en écoutant « The Council of Elrond », une des compositions d'Howard Shore pour ****La Communauté de l'Anneau****. A mes yeux, la meilleure scène du premier volet du film !**

**Dernière chose : ce chapitre est un peu court, et je m'en excuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Ton nom.<strong>

* * *

><p>Legolas grimpa sur le dos de son cheval et partit au galop vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu l'inconnue pour la dernière fois – au pied de l'arbre. Une fois arrivé en ce lieu, il mit pied à terre en sautant agilement de sa monture.<p>

Il caressa la terre à l'endroit où l'inconnue avait sauté du peuplier. Les traces de ses chaussures étaient encore profondément ancrées sur le sol rugueux, et suivre sa trace sur les premiers mètres fut aisé. Il pouvait suivre les pas de la jeune fille comme si elle avait été devant lui. Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes en scrutant le sol, le jeune Prince déboula dans une clairière entourée d'arbres : des hêtres, des frênes, des chênes. L'odeur fleurie de l'inconnue s'arrêtait ici.

Il se pencha vers le sol et caressa une nouvelle fois l'herbe fraîche. Il huma l'air frais de la soirée et n'y trouva que le parfum de la terre. Il avait trop tardé, il avait perdu sa trace. Il avait perdu sa seule chance de retrouver cette inconnue à qui, il le savait, il n'était pas indifférent. Quand il avait abaissé son capuchon, qu'il avait aperçu sa beauté, il avait senti son cœur se fendre, sa gorge se nouer, son pouls s'emballer. Mais il n'avait rien laissé paraitre. Trop noble, ou peut-être trop timide, pour montrer ses sentiments. « Trop faible », lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui, ne voulant se résigner. Il devait la retrouver. Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui ? Parce que, pour la première fois, c'est lui qui avait été touché par une flèche, et pas un de ses ennemis. On l'avait visé en plein cœur, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et puis, cette femme était si mystérieuse. Il voulait apprendre à la connaitre, lui demander pourquoi il avait eu l'impression de mourir, lors de leur première rencontre. Il voulait la connaître par cœur, connaître son nom, ses pensées, son passé, son présent et son futur. Tout savoir d'elle, et de cette particularité qu'il avait ressentie chez elle.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'une douce larme naissait dans le coin de son œil et dévalait lentement sa joue. Il sursauta et l'essuya d'un revers de la manche. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc, à la fin ? Il ne put y réfléchir davantage, un museau doux et humide se posa sur sa joue. Son cheval, ayant senti sa tristesse, cherchait à le consoler. Le prince lui sourit, caressant son front. Il ne devait pas traîner ici. Il devait prendre une décision : rentrer chez lui, à Fondcombe, en ne gardant qu'un froid souvenir de l'inconnue, ou partir à sa recherche, s'aventurer au hasard, et peut-être au final, apprendre la réponse qui allait résoudre toutes ces questions. Ignorant l'étau qui lui enserrait le cœur, Legolas, d'un bond prestigieux dont lui seul était capable, grimpa sur le dos de son fidèle destrier, et, tel un chevalier en quête de sa belle, le fit démarrer au galop.

Longtemps, il erra dans la forêt de la Vallée de Fondcombe, cherchant une trace, aussi infime soit-elle. Longtemps, mais sans aucun résultat. Il faisait déjà presque entièrement noir, et il ne pouvait discerner le chemin que grâce à la faible lueur des étoiles ainsi qu'à sa vue d'Elfe.

La jeune femme s'était tout simplement évaporée, téléportée dans une autre dimension, dans un autre lieu. Etrangement, le Prince s'en sentait triste, affligé même. Au fond de lui, il avait aspiré pouvoir nouer une romance avec cette mystérieuse personne. Mais, c'était une chose impossible. Comment une personne qui veut vous tuer peut-elle vous aimer ? Non, tant pis. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir de trouver l'amour. A cette heure, il espérait juste en savoir plus sur cette inconnue mystérieuse, connaître la raison de sa tentative d'assassinat, lui rendre sa dague, la prévenir du danger des Orcs, essayer de se faire pardonner, et retourner chez lui, seul.

Seul. Seul. Ce mot l'hantait, depuis le début de son aventure. Depuis qu'il avait croisé la route de nombre de belles femmes, qui ne s'étaient intéressées qu'au prétendant au trône du Gondor. Attirée par sa beauté, par son pouvoir, son charisme ? Il n'en savait rien, et de toute façon il ne préférait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Aragorn : il avait une mentalité de justicier fort et galant, c'était tout à fait normal que les femmes soient attirées.

Legolas, lui qu'avait-il, comparé à Aragorn ? Il était un bon archer, il se battait bien ? Rien qui ne puisse figurer dans l'estime d'une femme. Il ne deviendrait pas Roi tout de suite, à moins que son père, Thranduil, ne meure prématurément, chose qui s'avérerait fort étonnante. Et ceci, il ne cessait de se le rappeler. Il n'aspirait pas exactement au trône, mais il se doutait bien que s'il avait une chance de devenir Roi très bientôt, plus de femmes s'intéresseraient à lui.

Oh, certes, pendant toute son aventure auprès de ses amis, il avait su cacher ce mal-être, mais dès qu'il était seul, sa conscience lui rappelait toue sa tristesse et son mal-être, comme une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui-même, qui ne voulait que sa perte. Comme un poison dissimulé dans son âme. Comme… Non, stop ! Il devait juste retrouver l'inconnue, pas se lamenter ! Il vira brusquement à droite, ayant senti comme un parfum familier. Un parfum de fleurs mêlé à la senteur si particulière de la mélancolie. Bien vite, il découvrit d'autres traces dans le sol, des empreintes de pas, appartenant à une personne au petit pied.

C'était elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait retrouvé sa trace. Il avait réussi. Le cœur plein d'espoir, il fit accélérer son cheval, suivant les traces de pas, encore et encore. Il la suivrait où qu'elle aille, et ce pour toujours. Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, il ne connaitrait pas le repos. Il avait besoin d'elle pour vivre, mais s'il pour l'instant, il l'ignorait encore. Seule une petite partie de lui avait sombré dans cet océan bleu qu'étaient ses yeux, et pourtant il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en détourner. Il lui appartenait déjà, corps et âme. Cette femme l'avait littéralement ensorcelé, telle la Sorcière du Bois d'Or pour Gimli. Et pourtant, à ce moment, alors qu'un chant d'espoir résonnait dans son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de douter. Mais il maintint sa position, et s'avança toujours plus vers elle, vers son avenir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une histoire de vengeance

**Bonjour, tout le monde, et désolée pour le temps d'attente. Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, en particulier **_**Melior**_**, ma lectrice la plus fidèle. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Une histoire de vengeance.<strong>

* * *

><p>Fatigue. Faim. Soif. Ce sont désormais des mots que Legolas ignore. De l'aube au crépuscule, il ne pense qu'à retrouver la mystérieuse inconnue qui le hante depuis maintenant quatre jours entiers. Il suit sa piste à la trace, ignorant tous ses besoins, ne s'arrêtant que quelques heures pour se reposer, et mangeant en galopant. Le pain Elfique lui est d'une grande aide. « Une seule bouchée suffit à régaler un adulte », avait-il un jour déclaré à Pippin, ce hobbit qui faisait, comme lui, partie de la Communauté.<p>

Ah, tant de souvenirs qui, désormais, ne servait plus qu'à ne pas oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Certes, l'elfe était content que le mal ait été détruit, mais ce manque d'aventures commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il n'était pas fait pour rester assis sur un trône, à méditer ou à diriger. En tant que Prince, c'était néanmoins comme ça qu'il vivrait à la mort de son père.

La mort du Roi Thranduil… Il ne préférait pas y penser. Pendant leur longue épopée, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup vu son père, et avait donc du réparer cette bévue dès la fin du Mordor. Il était resté à ses côtés quelques semaines, puis avait enfin décidé de prendre son « indépendance » et de s'installer à Fondcombe. Un bon nombre d'elfes avait quitté leur contrée pour les Terres Immortelles, mais il restait quand même quelques représentants de leur espèce. Elrond l'avait bien sûr accueillit à bras ouverts, ce brave Elfe qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps déjà.

A l'aube du cinquième jour de recherche, il franchit les Terres du Gondor, et eut une pensée pour son ami Aragorn. C'était étrange comme il pensait souvent à ces anciens camarades de la Communauté, à ces anciens amis. Anciens ? Non, ils avaient juste perdus contact, songea-t-il.

Comme s'il… Regrettait que cette aventure ait prit fin. Il secoua la tête. Il pensait vraiment à n'importe quoi. Il fut stoppé dans sa course par une odeur familière, mais pas celle de la jeune femme. Une puanteur atroce qui lui donnait la nausée. Sa monture se cabra, ayant elle aussi senti la puanteur. Legolas passa une main dans la crinière de la brave bête, se penchant pour lui chuchoter des mots de réconforts. La senteur était forte, toute proche. Il l'identifia tout de suite : un Orc.

Saisissant son arc, il glissa une flèche entre ses doigts et la pressa, afin de la retenir. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant essentiellement sur l'odeur et les sons de pas qui lui parvenaient. Ce n'était pas difficile : ça puait à cinq kilomètres à la ronde. L'elfe localisa la créature à environ une cinquantaine de mètres. Il ne pouvait la voir, elle était sûrement tapie dans un coin sombre.

Le Prince voulait sa mort. Les Orcs devaient être éliminés. Tous. Pour Fondcombe. Pour le Gondor. Pour le Rohan. Pour la Forêt Noire. Au nom de tous ceux qui avaient péris. Et pour Frodon, qui avait du renoncer à une vie longue et enrichissante dans la Comtée à cause de ce mal.

Néanmoins, un choix se forma dans l'esprit de l'archer : déjà les effluves provenant de la jeune femme s'estompaient, et s'il s'aventurait sur une autre piste, il risquait de ne plus la retrouver. Il était si près du but, il ne pouvait renoncer. Ecœuré par l'idée de laisser l'Orc en paix – du moins pour l'instant –, il essaya d'oublier son odeur pestilentielle afin de retrouver celle de la jeune femme, plus fruitée, plus fleurie, plus douce. Il du se concentrer de toutes ses forces, car la puanteur s'emparait encore de ses narines. Puis, enfin, il fit galoper son cheval vers le Sud. Elle n'était plus loin…

Le Gondor du Sud. Cette région déserte et dévastée, jadis une contrée riche, célèbre et historique. Une région, qui, trop près du Mordor, fut ravagée par les puissances de Sauron. Une région où ne pouvait se cacher une jeune femme seule. Legolas ne lâcha tout de même pas sa piste. Elle l'avait surpris une fois, elle pouvait le faire une deuxième.

Néanmoins, il appréhendait leur rencontre. Il allait à elle sur un terrain qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était en quelque sorte comme s'il se jetait dans la gueule de l'Olifant.

Et que pourrait-il bien lui dire, au juste ? Qu'il ne savait pas quel mal il lui avait fait subir pour qu'elle lui en veuille au point de vouloir le tuer, mais que dans tous les cas, il était désolé ? Qu'il avait sa dague, une dague Elfique, et voulait savoir où elle l'avait eu ? Qu'il aimerait connaître son nom ? Pff.

Soudainement, son but lui parut stupide. Cette femme lui en voulait à mort, cherchant même à l'assassiner, et lui, en parfait crétin, allait la retrouver ? Mais allait-il abandonner maintenant ? Il n'était pas trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, aller décimer l'Orc et rentrer chez lui. Alors, quel choix devait-il prendre ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas si près du but. Pas maintenant. Il suivit encore la piste pendant deux heures il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'inconnue, il le sentait. Son odeur lui chatouillait les narines et lui procurait une sensation de bien-être irrésistible.

Un cheval broutant l'herbe près d'un arbre. Une jument à la robe tachetée. Un feu de camp éteint où les braises rougeoyaient encore. Une couverture étendue sur le sol, portant encore la chaleur du corps qu'y trouvait il y a quelques minutes encore.

Que devait faire Legolas, à présent ? De toute évidence, la jeune fille allait revenir : un sac était encore posé sous la couverture, et elle ne serait pas partie sans cheval. Devait-il sagement attendre ici, ou aller à sa rencontre ? Il décida de l'attendre. Descendant de sa monture, il lui donna une légère frappe sur l'encolure. Aussitôt, la brave bête partit au galop, mais l'Elfe savait qu'en cas de besoin, elle se montrerait sur le champ. On ne pouvait trouver plus fidèle que ses chevaux dressés par les Hommes du Rohan.

Il s'assied au pied d'un arbre, gardant une vue sur le camp, mais ne pouvant toutefois être vu. Il attendit, attendit, attendit encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive, ou plutôt sente une personne s'approcher. Aussitôt, il se redressa d'un bond silencieux, et admira la jeune femme qu'il voyait de face. Elle tenait dans le creux de ses mains une poignée de feuilles. Legolas les identifia comme remède aux blessures mineures. De l'athelas, la feuille des Rois.

Cette singulière personne était donc partie à la cueillette. Et elle était en possession de feuilles servant à soigner. Très bien. Il se prépara à sortir de sa cachette, quand il fut brusquement stoppé. La demoiselle avait posé sa récolte sur la couverture, et s'était dévêtue de sa veste. L'Elfe rougit et se sentit responsable. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux. Elle était… Si belle. Rouge de honte, le cœur battant, et abasourdi par l'absurdité de la situation, il ne savait comment agir. Pourvu que la jeune personne ne se dévête pas entièrement… Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, le jeune homme tourna la tête et se rassit derrière son arbre.

Il attendit quelques instants, puis risqua un regard vers le feu de camp. L'inconnue, assise en tailleur, s'était rhabillée. Elle avait la tête blessée et jouait distraitement avec les brins d'herbe qu'elle arrachait du sol. Legolas devait agir maintenant. Il devait sortir de sa cachette. Tout de suite, où il serait trop tard. Il prit soin d'attacher son arc dans son dos, simple mesure de sécurité. L'arme de la jeune femme –une seconde dague, fabriquée à la main, celle fois-, était posée derrière elle. Le jeune Elfe n'avait donc pas à craindre une attaque, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Il sortit sans bruit de sa cachette. Que devait-il faire, comment devait-il aborder l'inconnue, il n'en avait aucune idée. Alors il resta planté là, devant elle, les bras ballants. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit stupide. Mais de toute façon, il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps : la mystérieuse femme avait relevé la tête, et l'apercevant, elle s'était relevée à une vitesse fulgurante.

– « Vous ! », fulmina-t-elle, « Comment osez-vous vous présenter devant moi ? »

– « Ecoutez, » déclara le Prince à toute vitesse, avant qu'elle n'eut pour idée de se saisir de sa dague et de le poignarder, « je suis venu à vous car je n'ai aucune explication au fait que vous souhaitez ma mort. Cela me tracassait, et j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu vous causer du tort, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Si vous vouliez bien m'expliquer… »

A ces mots, les yeux de la jeune femme perdirent leur lueur meurtrière un court instant, mais elle revint vite, encore plus fulminante qu'avant.

– « C'est de votre faute si mon père est mort ! » s'écria-t-elle, la voix furieuse et éreintée par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour retenir ses larmes. « Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer ! Rien, vous entendez ? » Cracha-t-elle ensuite.

Le visage du bel Elfe laissa place à la stupeur. Pendant cette bataille, il n'avait tué que des Orcs et quelques hommes horribles, comme Grima Langue de Serpent. Il n'était tout de même pas son père ? Un frisson de dégoût le prit lorsqu'il s'invoqua cet être abominable. Il n'avait décidément rien en commun, lui et cette magnifique créature. Alors, qui ? Son visage devait signifier sa perplexité car la jeune femme poursuivit :

– « Vous n'en avez même pas souvenir ? Quel genre de personne êtes-vous, dans ce cas ? Un assassin sans cœur ? »

– « Je peux vous assurer, demoiselle, que ce vous insinuez est faux. Pendant cette guerre, j'ai dû tuer, comme tout le monde. Ceux à qui j'ai ôté la vie avaient fait le mauvais choix concernant leur camp. Vous m'en voyez désolé. »

– « Ai-je dit que vous l'avez tué de votre main ? Non ! Mais vous y avez contribué ! Si vous et vos amis, cet homme, ce nain et ce magicien vous étiez abstenus d'entrer dans le Rohan, mon père serait en vie en ce moment. Vous ne saviez pas vous mêler de vos affaires et nous laisser résoudre nos problèmes seuls ? »

Un frisson parcourut le corps du Prince.

– « Votre père, demoiselle, qui était-il ? »

– « Vous ne me croirez pas. » Elle eut un air triste.

– « Si, je vous le promets. »

– « Il était le Roi du Rohan ! Et si vous ne l'aviez pas supplié de vous battre pour le Gondor, il serait encore en vie ! »

Une nouvelle fois, l'ébahissement passa dans les yeux de l'Elfe. Son père ? Le Roi du Rohan ? Il avait une fille ?

– « J'ignorais que le Roi Théoden avait une fille… »

– « Personne ne le savait. Je n'étais qu'une ombre, dans ce château… »

– « Si cela peut vous consoler, je peux vous dire que votre père est mort en héros. Il a terrassé bon nombre d'ennemis avant de nous quitter à son tour. »

– « Taisez-vous, je vous en prie. Mort en héros ? Terrassé nombre d'ennemis ? Ce n'est pas cela qui me le ramènera. Il a caché mon existence à tout le monde, mais il était quand même mon père. J'ai dû apprendre à vivre seule, mais je l'aimais quand même. Alors, comment pouvez-vous parler de héros ? »

Legolas, ne trouvant rien à répondre, baissa la tête vers le sol, en signe, une nouvelle fois, d'excuse. Erreur fatale : profitant de cet instant de répit, la jeune femme avait bondi vers le sol, ramassant sa dague. En un instant, elle fut derrière lui, le tranchant de sa lame sur son cou.

– « Vous comprendrez certainement, seigneur, que même si vous êtes très charmant et courageux, je ne vais pas vous laisser partir sans me venger. Je vais vous tuer vous, puis chacun des hommes qui ont entrainé mon père vers la mort. »

Elle pressa légèrement sa dague contre le cou du jeune homme, qui déclara avec précipitation :

– « Je peux vous assurer que la mort ne vous sortira pas de votre chagrin. Et même si vous parvenez à me tuer, ce dont je ne doute aucunement, il vous sera impossible d'assassiner la Magicien. Ni l'homme d'ailleurs. Vous aurez quitté ce monde bien avant. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » La pression sur sa lame se fit moins forte, chose que Legolas sentit.

– « Vous ignorez dont cela ? L'homme en question n'est autre qu'Aragorn, Roi du Gondor, héritier d'Isildur. Et le Magicien est Gandalf le Blanc. Autant déclarer qu'il est déjà prêt à vous recevoir. »

– « Vous ne cherchez qu'à m'embrouiller. » Murmura la jeune femme.

– « Non, je vous le jure. Laissez-moi vivre et je vous expliquerai. »

Après avoir longtemps hésité, la jeune femme relâcha sa prise sur l'Elfe, et aussitôt s'écroula sur le sol. Elle sanglotait. Le jeune homme eut brusquement pitié d'une si fragile créature. Il décrocha quelque chose de sa ceinture, et la tendit à cette inconnue.

– « Je crois que ceci vous appartient. »

C'était la dague qu'il avait récupéré après sa première rencontre avec cette humaine. Elle s'essuya les yeux, et la prit délicatement dans ses mains, comme chérissant un trésor. Elle passa un doigt fin sur le manche de l'arme, caressant les motifs ouvragés avec une infinie délicatesse. Puis, elle soupira et la serra tout contre son cœur, en murmurant toujours le même mot : « Père, père, père. »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Enlèvement

**Coucou, mes lecteurs de mon cœur ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le quatrième chapitre de POUR TOUJOURS, en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il vous plaira. Bon voyage !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Enlèvement.<strong>

Legolas, saisi d'une soudaine pitié envers la jeune femme qui se tenait, fragile et sans-défense sans lui, senti une infinie tristesse percuter son cœur. La belle créature s'efforçait de calmer ses sanglots, et ses épaules achevèrent leurs soubresauts irréguliers.

L'Elfe ne savait pas quoi faire : il resta ainsi planté là, devant elle, se sentant bête et inutile. Elle ne bougeait pas, à genoux dans l'herbe fraîche, la tête baissée, la dague sur le cœur. Elle frissonnait. L'homme ôta sa veste, et la posa sur ses épaules. Puis, il tourna lentement le dos à cette inconnue. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle : elle devrait accomplir son deuil seule. Il l'aurait bien aidé, pour sûr, mais il s'y refusait. Elle ne l'aurait pas accepté. Il devait d'abord lui prouver sa bonne foi, l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, prouver son innocence. Il devrait apprendre à se faire aimer, et à ne pas paraître invisible, comme il l'avait ressenti de nombreuses fois pendant son aventure. Il l'accompagnerait où qu'elle aille, qu'elle le veule ou non, juste pour lui prouver que déjà il lui appartenait.

Quoi ? A quoi venait-il de penser ? Paniqué, il s'efforça d'effacer ces pensées incongrues de son esprit. Il ne pouvait l'aimer. C'était impossible, impensable, inimaginable. Elle ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il était responsable de la mort de son père. Il l'avait menacé de son arc. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'au plus profond du Gondor. Il l'épiait, et maintenant il se croyait assez spécial pour lui recouvrir le corps de son vêtement, alors qu'elle n'éprouvait pour lui que de la haine et de la rancune. Alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le visage de Legolas fut secoué d'un spasme. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de penser à des trucs morbides comme ceux-là. Il devait arrêter de se poser une tonne de questions, et agir, se faire remarquer à la manière d'Aragorn, être plaisant à regarder et marquer les esprits. Doux rêves… Douces espérances… Doux espoirs… La tristesse qui enserrait l'âme de l'Elfe redoubla d'intensité. Lui, qui avait tant souffert pendant cette guerre, qui n'avait rien laissé paraître, qui avait continué de se battre avec force et vaillance, avec le « sourire », déchargeait maintenant toute l'effroyabilité de ce qu'il avait vécu dans ses larmes silencieuses. Il pouvait enfin mener la vie qu'il voulait depuis son implication à cette tragédie : voyager seul, évacuer toute cette tristesse qui le rongeait, s'accrocher à des causes perdues d'avance, et pourquoi pas, tomber amoureux.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait partir. Cette mystérieuse personne était l'excuse qu'il recherchait pour s'enfuir de tout ce cocon de confort qui l'entourait. A la fin de la guerre, on lui avait proposé de monter dans le navire en direction des Terres Immortelles. Certes, il le désirait plus que toute autre chose, ayant ressenti l'appel de la mer, mais, il avait refusé.

Pourquoi ? Même lui ne connaissait pas la véritable raison. Une impression que tout n'était pas terminé, qu'il pourrait encore jouer un rôle dans cette histoire, que la vie de Legolas Vertefeuille dans ce monde ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Peut-être. Sûrement. Qui sait, après tout, ce que peut nous réserver le destin ? Une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui intimait de ne pas s'en aller : il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il désirait le plus. L'Amour, bien entendu. L'Amour Pur. L'Amour avec un grand « A ». La Pureté avec un grand « P ». Cette mystérieuse sensation. Cette voix dangereuse, mais à la fois protectrice lui disait qu'il ne trouverait pas cela là-bas, en compagnie des siens. Et cette femme l'avait littéralement sortie de son quotidien. Il l'avait attendu trop longtemps. Mais à quoi bon ? Jamais ils ne pourraient s'entendre. Il était condamné à un amour non partagé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que, dans sa marche, il s'éloignait de plus en plus du campement de la jeune femme. Il ne sentit pas non plus l'abominable puanteur qui filtrait doucement dans l'air, ni le cri de surprise qui retentit. Il ne perçut pas le tambourinement de pas lourds sur le sol. Bref, il était ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Complètement effacé. Ce n'est qu'après une mûre réflexion sur ce qu'était au juste la vie et de ce qu'elle pouvait encore lui réserver, qu'il décida de revenir sur ses pas. Et là, surprise : plus de jeune femme, juste une veste verte jetée sur le sol.

Une odeur recouvrait celle, délicate, de sa « protégée ». Une odeur qui fit froncer le nez à Legolas. Une odeur très familière et pestilentielle : une abominable odeur d'Orc malsain. Aussitôt, presque par habitude – c'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude à force de toujours aller d'un endroit à l'autre dans l'urgence extrême -, il siffla son cheval, et trépigna d'impatience en l'attendant. Où était cet abruti d'ani… Ah, le voilà. Comme à son habitude, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié, l'Elfe effectua un bond majestueux pour monter son fidèle destrier, et chose faite et sans perdre de temps, il le lança au galop sur la piste de l'horrible créature. Il suivit sa piste sans difficulté, ça sentait tellement mauvais qu'un vieux chien sans odorat aurait pu parvenir à ses fins.

Legolas galopa pendant un temps très court : environ un quart d'heure. L'odeur s'arrêtait là, en plein milieu de la forêt. Le jeune homme posa pied à terre, doucement et silencieusement et inspecta le sol. Une grosse empreinte d'Orc, visiblement essoufflé et bientôt arrivé à destination.

En y regardant mieux, il dénicha sur le sol un long cheveu noir, pareil à ceux de l'inconnue. D'ailleurs, devait-il encore la qualifier « d'inconnue », maintenant qu'il connaissait un tant soi peu sa vie ? Il remit cette question à plus tard, et décida à la hâte qu'il cesserait de la nommer de cette manière le jour où il connaitrait son nom. Quelle phrase inconcevable. « Il connaitrait son nom ».

La bonne plaisanterie. Lui, Legolas, connaitre le nom de cette magnifique femme, aux yeux bleus comme le ciel et les cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau. Voilà qu'il commençait à se montrer poétique quelques instants avant un affrontement. Quelle ironie.

Il secoua la tête, après tout il avait une tâche à accomplir, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le temps de se lamenter. Il devait sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Il suivit donc les derniers pas de la bête féroce, sur une dizaine de mètres.

Le jeune prince déboucha donc devant une entrée qui menait à un tunnel minuscule. Il se demandait comment il allait bien faire pour y entrer – l'odeur l'y conduisait –, quand un détail minuscule attira son attention. Juste devant la mince entrée la terre avait été remuée il y avait à peine une heure.

Il s'empressa donc de creuser la terre avec ses ongles, découvrant toujours plus l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une sorte de caverne sous-terraine. Il fit donc ceci pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ne rencontrer plus que de la pierre froide. Le tunnel restait petit tout de même, et il devait marcher à quatre pattes, voire même ramper par endroits. Tendant l'oreille, scrutant le passage devant lui, sentant les parfums qui s'en dégageait, tous les sens en alerte, il avançait lentement mais sûrement, tout en priant que rien ne soit arrivé à la jeune femme. L'odeur nauséabonde lui donnait le tournis. En effet, difficile quand, comme Legolas ou les Elfes en général, on a un odorat surdéveloppé, de résister aux mauvaises senteurs. Mais il garda néanmoins le cap, et resta courbé dans ce tunnel pendant encore quelques minutes.

Il se retrouva au bout du tunnel, d'où il surplombait une fosse où s'entassait des dizaines de viles créatures. Legolas, à vue d'œil, en dénombra une petite trentaine. Il avait connu bien pire. Un chatoiement lui titilla les narines, et il suivit sa provenance du regard.

Au centre de cette « pièce », si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça, se trouvait un autel de rituel, où était allongée la femme qu'il recherchait si activement depuis des heures. Aussitôt, une rage féroce s'empara de son estomac, le brûlant comme cette fois où il avait fait un concours de buverie avec Gimli, et l'avait gagné, bien entendu.

Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur les quelques gobelins présents sous lui, les écrasant de son poids combiné à la vitesse de son saut. Avant que les autres eurent réagi, il tira son arc de son dos, et décocha une flèche entre les deux yeux à quelques uns d'entre eux. Il mit ainsi fin à la vie de plusieurs créatures sans que quiconque ai pu réagir.

Apercevant cela, le plus gros des Uruk-Hai se pressa vers la frêle demoiselle évanouie, et sortit une dague de sa manche. L'Elfe ne lui laissa aucune chance de survie : une flèche en pleine poitrine et c'en fut fini du chef de ces résistants. Ce fut la panique.

La vingtaine d'Orcs, Gobelins, Uruk-Hai restants, apercevant leur chef allongé à terre, sans vie, hurlèrent de toutes leurs forces et de leurs voix exécrables, ce qui acheva de rendre fou Legolas, qui perdit tout contrôle de lui et aboya un : « LA FEEEEEEEEERME ! » tonitruant.

Le silence se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, puis ce fut une nouvelle fois la panique : mais silencieuse, celle-ci. Les créatures se contentèrent de se carapater dans la pièce d'à côté, sans aucune forme de discipline. Ils fermèrent la lourde porte de bois sans apercevoir le dernier représentant de leur espèce, qui fonça tête baissée, et reçu la porte en pleine tête. Un « booong » se fit entendre, puis un « craaack », ce qui prouve bien que les Orcs ont la cervelle creuse.

Sans prêter attention à cet imbécile, Legolas se précipita à grandes foulées dansantes vers la jeune personne pour qui il était là. Ses bras étaient retenus par des liens en cordes Elfiques, qui la maintenaient prisonnière à l'autel. Legolas passa doucement son doigt dessus, et ils se détachèrent. Il n'était pas un Elfe pour rien. Ces cordes, ça lui connaissait.

Appliqué dans son travail, il ne remarqua pas les yeux azurs de la jeune femme qui le fixaient avec à la fois méfiance et fascination. Il ne remarqua pas non plus la lueur qui illuminait son fin visage, toujours rongé par le chagrin. Il ne prit pas non plus conscience de ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses qui remuaient sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte, puis l'air résigné qui passa dans ses yeux, qui se refermèrent, feignant de ne pas s'être ouverts.

Legolas chargea la jeune fille qu'il pensait inconsciente sur ses épaules, et entreprit de trouver un moyen de sortir de cet affreux endroit avant que les Orcs et compagnie ne prennent la décision de venir en faire de la chair à pâtée. Le tunnel par lequel il était arrivé était trop haut pour pouvoir l'atteindre, et de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu transporter la jeune femme par là.

Il laissa donc traîner son regard dans chaque recoin de la pièce, en fit plusieurs fois le tour, l'inconnue toujours dans les bras. La porte de sortie devrait être cachée, tout comme l'entrée. Ces imbéciles de nigauds de créatures du Mordor n'étaient peut-être pas aussi stupides que leurs ennemis ne le pensaient. Usage de l'imparfait, temps du passé, puisque chacun pensait que leur espèce était morte, finie, éradiquée, réduite à néant. Ce qui n'était malheureusement, ô très malheureusement pas le cas. Enfin, passons.

Une petite encoche dans un des murs rugueux attira l'œil de faucon de l'Elfe : il se hâta donc vers elle, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger sa protégée. Il la déposa avec précaution sur le sol dur, ignorant toujours qu'elle ne faisait que simuler. Il passa son ongle dans l'encoche, et aussitôt un petit clic retentit. Une porte cachée dans le mur s'ouvrit, et l'homme s'engouffra dans un couloir, portant la belle jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il déambula dans le dédalle des couloirs sombres pendant un bon moment, ne parvenant pas à capter l'odeur du dehors. Il se demandait comment il allait parvenir à sortir. Pour la première fois, Legolas paniqua. Paniqua, non seulement car il transportait avec lui une jeune femme inconsciente, et qu'elle avait besoin de soins. Paniqua aussi car il ne retrouvait plus son chemin, et qu'il pouvait défaillir à tout moment à cause de la puanteur du lieu. Paniqua, car depuis quelques jours, il ne savait plus qui il était lui-même, il ne se retrouvait nulle part.

Il était prêt à abandonner, quand un rayon de lumière se refléta dans ses yeux. Une lumière. Le dehors. L'espoir. Il se hâta vers le soleil, vers l'air pur. Enfin. Il respira un grand coup, l'inconnue toujours dans ses bras, appuyée contre son torse. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité. Elle était si bien là, blottie contre lui, contre son torse musclé. Elle reprit discrètement son souffle, car elle-aussi, avait souffert de la puanteur des lieux, même si son odorat était moins développé que celui de l'Elfe. A travers ses paupières à demi-closes, elle admirait sa beauté. Car oui, il était beau. Merveilleusement beau. S'il n'avait pas été responsable de la mort de son père, elle lui aurait donné une chance de la séduire. Elle l'aurait d'ailleurs sûrement aimé. Mais les Dieux en avaient décidé autrement, malheureusement. Legolas siffla. Quelques instants plus tard, un cheval magnifique apparut.

Ils galopèrent un petit moment, puis ils arrivèrent au campement que la jeune femme avait établi quelques jours plus tôt. Il la déposa doucement sur sa couverture, ramassa la veste qu'elle avait laissé tomber lors de son enlèvement, et la couvrit avec. Puis, il s'assit à côté d'elle, se refusant de la regarder mais ne pouvant résister à la tentation. Soudain, il sursauta, et se leva précipitamment. Une créature de nature inconnue se tenait là, à moitié cachée derrière un arbre, les observant de ses grands yeux globuleux. L'Elfe banda une flèche à son arc, et s'apprêta à tirer. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant, il se retourna. La jeune femme s'était relevée, et le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus irrésistibles.

– « Non. » chuchota-t-elle. « Connaissez-vous au moins cette créature ? Que vous a-t-elle fait ? »

Eberlué, Legolas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas tort, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait prendre de risques. Il tenta de lui expliquer.

– « Demoiselle, comprenez que je ne veux prendre aucun risque concernant votre… Notre Sûreté. » Il se sentait gêné, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac en train de faire une bêtise. Elle était la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire perdre ses moyens. « Je suis sincèrement désolé si je vous ai offensé, je ne pensais pas mal. »

Il la fixa de ses yeux tout aussi bleus que les siens. A nouveau, leur regard se croisa, et cela fit au jeune Prince l'effet d'une flèche en plein cœur. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui murmurer des mots doux, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il en avait tant envie… Mais ne le pouvais pas. Honteux de ses pensées, il se détourna et partit allumer un feu de camp à l'aide quelques bouts de bois que la jeune femme avait déjà entassés lors de sa première nuit dans son campement.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ô désespoir !

**Bonjour, mes lecteurs. Je ne peux qu'une fois de plus vous remercier de vos chaleureuses reviews, auxquelles je réponds dès que je le peux, et qui me font très plaisir. Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que certaines personnes apprécient ce que je fais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça quand j'ai mis en ligne le prologue de cette fiction ! Alors, merci. Merci à vous qui êtes si fidèles. **

**Profitez bien de ce chapitre, axé principalement sur les sentiments de notre chère jeune inconnue !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Ô désespoir<strong>

Souffrance, solitude, mélancolie, peur. Désespoir. En cette nuit fraîche, la jeune femme ne savait trouver le sommeil. Tout s'agitait dans son esprit : cette peur qui lui enserrait le ventre depuis la mort de son père, cette solitude qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être, cette mélancolie qui la prenait quand elle pensait au passé, cette souffrance, qui faisait maintenant partie intégrante d'elle. Et cet engourdissement innocent qui lui rendait les mains moites en présence de cet Elfe. Qui était-il vraiment ? Qu'avait été son véritable but quand il était venu la retrouver dans les terres désertes du Gondor du Sud ? D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu suivre sa trace ? Tant de questions qu'elle ne pouvait poser. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'ils étaient ensembles. C'était leur première nuit dans le même campement, et bien que séparés, la jeune femme pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Fermant les yeux, essayant d'oublier toutes ces émotions, elle sombra dans ses souvenirs.

Elle était née de l'union de son père, Théoden du Rohan, avec une Elfe. Elle n'avait que très peu d'attributs Elfiques, mais, en la regardant pour la première fois, on pouvait déceler un petit quelque chose de pas humain. Sa mère, maîtresse du Roi, avait rendu l'âme en la mettant au monde, et sa dernière parole fut prononcée dans sa langue natale. De ce monologue de mort, on avait pu ouïr un seul mot : Lymia. Ce fut donc le prénom choisi pour l'enfant illégitime. Le Roi, ne voulant pour rien au monde que son infidélité se sache, fit courir le bruit que l'enfant avait été retrouvé sur les marches menant au palais, dans un berceau.

Seulement, la jeune fille, à l'âge de ses dix ans, voulut en savoir plus. Théoden, ne supportant pas de lui mentir, lui raconta la vérité, mais la pria de garder tout ceci secret. « Lymia, ne ruine pas les efforts que j'ai entrepris pendant une dizaine d'années pour cacher la vérité. C'est très important, tu comprends ? » Alors, la fillette avait acquiescé, pure et innocente, et vouant à son père un total respect, malgré le mensonge. Et depuis, elle vit comme cela : cachée. En privé, elle se permettait de dire à son père combien il était important pour elle. Elle regardait son demi-frère, Théodred, avec admiration, et l'enviait : lui, avait le droit de parler à son géniteur en public. Elle fut tout aussi éblouie par la beauté d'Eowyn, sa cousine, ainsi que par son cousin, Eomer. Mais elle devait se contenter de les regarder de loin, et jamais un d'entre eux ne lui adressa la parole. Puis, un jour, pendant les 20 ans de la jeune femme, le comportement de Théoden changea : il ne reconnaissait plus personne, c'est comme s'il était mort, mais que son cœur battait encore faiblement. La jeune femme prit la fuite, perdue dans cet univers mystérieux, où tout semblait vouloir la faire mourir.

Puis, perdue dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme se prit à penser à la mort de son père. Il avait retrouvé sa vigueur, certes, mais elle avait été témoin de la scène dans laquelle il disait que le Rohan aiderait le Gondor dans cette guerre perdue d'avance. En effet, elle était revenue secrètement, après avoir appris qu'il avait retrouvé l'esprit. Et ces hommes l'avaient entraîné vers la mort. Cet Elfe, qu'elle détestait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer, et ces autres créatures abominables qui étaient avec lui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui dormait à quelques mètres d'elle. Le blond aux longs cheveux, dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom, semblait souffrir d'une tristesse inconnue et innommable, tout comme elle. Mais quoi ? Elle scruta son beau visage endormi, dont le front était marqué par une ride causée par ses sourcils plissés, comme concentrés dans son rêve. Car oui, elle le trouvait beau. Magnifique même. Tout à fait son genre. Elle se surprit à se demander s'il était libre. Elle avait sa petite idée sur la question : il ne l'aurait pas suivie jusqu'ici si son cœur appartenait déjà à une autre. Elle sourit à cette idée. La jeune Lymia avait toujours été consciente de son charme : ses beaux yeux bleus envoûtants, ce petit minois aux joues roses irrésistible… Et surtout cette peau pâle, qui contrastait étrangement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Mais on le trouvait charmante que quand c'était une enfant. Après, elle avait grandi, était devenue plus agressive, plus sûre d'elle, et on avait cessé de lui faire des compliments, trop choqué par cette franchise avec laquelle elle se comportait. C'était le bon temps.

La belle jeune fille soupira, et, assise en tailleur face au feu de camp brulant, se mit la tête dans le creux des bras. Elle aurait tout donné pour un dernier instant avec son père. Un instant en tête à tête, où elle aurait pu lui dire ce qu'elle voulait : combien elle l'aimait, combien il comptait pour elle, combien elle aurait apprécié qu'il la considère comme sa véritable fille. Combien il lui manquerait, quand il l'aura quitté.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes mouillèrent ses yeux azurs et coulèrent lentement sur ses joues fraîches, dégoulinant le long de son visage et mouillant les manches de sa tunique. Elle s'abandonna une nouvelle fois à la tristesse, silencieusement de peur que l'Elfe ne l'entende.

Elle savait qu'elle devait le tuer, mais ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait une dette envers lui : il l'avait sauvé des Orcs et autres viles créatures. Ils l'avaient prise par surprise, alors qu'elle ruminait de noires pensées. Une fléchette dans le dos, et elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle s'était ensuite réveillée dans les bras de son sauveur, qui, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, était venu la secourir. « S'il croit que je vais le pardonner, il se trompe lourdement », pensa-t-elle.

Elle le détestait du plus profond de son être. Mais alors, pourquoi pensait-elle autant à lui ? Pourquoi semblait-elle saisie d'une profonde mélancolie lorsqu'il s'absentait ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Et surtout, pourquoi se demandait-elle constamment combien de temps ils allaient passer ensemble ?

Elle avait complètement abandonné l'espoir qu'un jour ils ne se parlent en amis, et même si cela lui pesait, elle n'était pas résolue à améliorer la situation. Il pouvait bien remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole, ce n'est pas elle qui ferait le premier pas. Ils évitaient autant l'un que l'autre de laisser leurs yeux balader le visage de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux réveillés, et se mordaient la langue pour ne pas laisser s'échapper une parole. De nombreuses fois, Lymia avait voulu remercier l'Elfe pour l'avoir sauvée, mais jamais le simple mot « merci » n'avait voulu franchir le seuil de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle s'en voulait pour cela, mais n'y pouvait rien.

Elle allait néanmoins essayer de changer, se promit-elle. Ils devraient chacun faire des efforts pour apprendre à cohabiter. Et c'est elle qui allait commencer, en remerciant, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent. Sur ses bonnes résolutions, elle rejoignit sa couche, de l'autre côté du feu, celui opposé au beau blond, et s'endormit presque immédiatement, le visage baigné de la lueur de la source de chaleur. Oui, c'était décidé. Le lendemain, elle allait parler.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Prince pour Princesse

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre a été écrit en écoutant « The Uruk-Hai », cinquième musique d'Howard Shore pour ****Les Deux Tours****. Ma scène préférée ! (En plus Legolas est vraiment bien mis en valeur *yeux qui pétillent*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Un Prince pour une Princesse.<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et le Prince Legolas était déjà debout, s'affairant près du feu. Il avait décidé que ce serait sa dernière journée avec la mystérieuse inconnue, à moins que la situation ne change, et qu'elle se décide à parler. Il ne voulait la forcer : ce ne serait donc pas lui qui ferait le premier pas. De toute façon, elle l'ignorerait, alors, il valait mieux garder le silence.<p>

Cela faisait un jour et une nuit qu'ils se partageaient le campement, et la situation n'était certainement pas prête de s'arranger... L'Elfe avait espéré une amélioration lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée, mais le mutisme avait vite recommencé.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se décider à partir. Il n'avait pas accompli toutes ces bravades pour rien. Il n'avait pas chevauché en dormant, mangé du lembas pendant presque une semaine sans descendre de cheval, épargné un Orc pour ne pas perdre la trace de cette femme, pour rien ! Il devait agir. Oui, agir… Ou au moins oser une parole… Mais il ne le pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

La veille au soir, il avait chassé, avait préparé le repas, l'avait servie, et elle ne l'avait même pas remerciée. Jamais elle ne laisserait franchir un mot de sa jolie bouche rose pour lui. C'était peine perdue. De ce fait, il ne voulait pas s'acharner à faire des efforts. Il allait partir vers Minas Tirith afin de prévenir Aragorn du danger, puis repartirait à Fondcombe. Le Roi du Gondor se chargerait d'avertir Gimli et Gandalf, s'il le trouvait.

Legolas se leva, et saisit les deux bols dans lesquels lui et la jeune femme mangeaient en silence. Il y versa sa préparation, une simple infusion de quelques plantes aux vertus bienfaisantes connues uniquement de son peuple. Il posa celui de l'inconnue par terre, et entreprit de mélanger le sien. Trop concentré dans sa tâche et dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la jeune femme se lever et venir s'assoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté du feu. Ils avaient chacun leur place attitrée, de chaque côté de ce dangereux brasier. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle toussa doucement, comme pour signifier sa présence. L'Elfe, surprit, prit son courage à deux mains et s'y agrippa fort avant de prononcer un petit « Bonjour ». Au même moment, la jeune femme ouvrit elle-aussi la bouche, et prononça le même simple mot qui allait devenir le symbole d'une future réconciliation. Ils se sourirent, comme de vieux amis, et prirent une petite gorgée du liquide.

– « C'est délicieux. » dit gentiment et timidement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Legolas, encore plus surprit que quelques instants auparavant, choisit ses mots avec précaution avant de lui répondre, sur un ton qu'il espérait sûr de lui :

- « Je vous remercie. C'est à vrai dire une recette très… Simple. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, et reprit une seconde gorgée.

– « C'est une infusion de plantes aromatiques, non ? »

– « Oui, c'est exact. C'est une infusion de plantes aromatiques connues des Elfes, qui a des vertus intéressantes. »

Legolas, gêné, ne voulait pas trop en dire. Autant laisser la jeune femme continuer à lui poser des questions que tout dévoiler d'un seul coup. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le silence ne se fasse de nouveau. Pour rien au monde.

Il aimait par dessus tout sa voix suave et envoûtante, qui le berçait comme un millier de chants Elfiques. Avec elle, il se sentait chez lui, et ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il était à sa place, il se sentait important. Important comme Aragorn. Aussi majestueux que lui, aussi déterminé. Aussi aimé… Non, il ne devait en aucun cas forcer la main à cette jeune femme, ou se faire de faux espoirs. Il était certes heureux d'avoir pu parler un minimum avec elle, mais il ne devait pas considérer qu'une amitié, ou pourquoi pas un amour, était envisageable.

Les deux campeurs finirent leur infusion en silence. On ne pouvait entendre que le faible cri des oiseaux au loin, et le vent qui soufflaient dans leurs cheveux, les faisant voler. Le Prince ne les avait pas attachés : ils volaient derrière lui, certaines mèches lui fouettant le visage. Et à ce moment précis, tout sembla se figer pour la belle Lymia. Une contrée déserte, le soleil se levant, et illuminant le paysage utopique qui s'offrait à ces yeux. Cette nature… Cet homme… Son cœur se serra, et une boule de tristesse se forma dans sa gorge. Et soudainement, elle sut que c'était enfin venu. Ce qu'elle attendait depuis toujours. L'amour. L'Amour. Il avait frappé là où elle ne s'y attendait pas, en cet homme dont elle souhaitait la mort, mais qu'elle ne pouvait résoudre à toucher. En cet homme qu'elle s'était interdit d'aimer… Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour repousser cette tristesse qui montait, et grandissait en elle.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, chacun pensant à l'autre. Puis, l'Elfe blond s'apprêta à partir. Il posa son bol sur le sol, décroisa les jambes, quand la douce voix de la jeune femme le stoppa net. Il la dévisagea, éberlué, choqué, ne prenant pas conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

– « Attendez. Je… Je ne connais même pas votre nom. »

Il déglutit difficilement, avant de lui répondre, d'une voix neutre :

– « Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil du Royaume Sylvestre. »

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. Lui ? Legolas, du Royaume Sylvestre ? Un prince ? Elle le dévisagea, avant de répondre précipitamment.

– « Vous êtes… Le Prince Legolas ? »

– « Oui, c'est exact. Mais j'ai renié ce titre en quittant mon père pour Fondcombe. » Il marqua une pause courte, puis reprit, sur un ton qu'il voulait amusé : « Ainsi donc, vous vouliez me tuer sans savoir comment je me prénommais ? »

Il sourit à la jeune femme, afin de lui montrer que ce n'était pas un reproche, mais juste une « plaisanterie ». _Quelle plaisanterie… Pathétique_, pensa-t-il. L'inconnue lui répondit, sur un ton tout aussi amusé :

– « Et bien, je suppose que oui. Et je peux vous assurer que ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée. Partout où j'allais, je n'ai pu m'aider que du souvenir de votre description physique. »

– « Je vois. Et pour ma part, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

– « Je suis comme vous le savez, la fille de Théoden. Je me nomme Lymia. » Elle s'inclina dans une petite courbette ridicule avant de lui déclarer malicieusement, en souriant : « Enchantée. »

Devant le sourire de la jeune femme, Legolas crut mourir. Voir sa bouche si rose, si pulpeuse, se fendre en ce délicieux sourire, laissant apparaitre ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées… Et tout ceci rien que pour lui. Pour une fois, il ne devait pas se contenter d'observer du coin de l'œil les sourires que les dames faisaient à son ami, Aragorn. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui y avait droit. _Et je n'en ai jamais vu de plus magnifique et étincelant_, pensa-t-il.

Le beau blond rendit son geste à cette « Lymia », se sentant comme un idiot. Elle était si gracieuse, si douce d'abord, si belle. Et cette pensée ne fit qu'accroître son sentiment d'infériorité. Non, il ne devait pas penser des choses pareilles. Aragorn ne pensait pas à ça, lui, quand il voyait sa douce Arwen. Il ne pensait pas à ça, quand elle lui souriait. Il se sentait fort et aimé. Il se sentait comme un Roi. Majestueux et courageux, capable de gouverner son royaume. Capable de parcourir la terre entière si c'est pour celle qu'il aime. _J'en prends bonne note_, se dit Legolas, _un jour ce sera moi qui ressentirai cela. _

Cette femme ne le laissait pas indifférent, ça, il l'avait compris. Mais il était néanmoins dans une position très particulière : son père, Thranduil, avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, non seulement pour l'assister, mais aussi pour le consoler, le conseiller. Et il avait besoin d'une formation sur l'art de gouverner, au cas où un accident surviendrait. Mais à ça, il ne pouvait penser. De plus, cette femme, qui était à ses côtés, que deviendrait-elle, s'il la quittait ? Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, et lui, devrait très bientôt repartir. Il avait décidé de repousser sa décision, au vu de la situation, mais, un jour ou l'autre, il prendrait la route. Son pays lui manquait. Mais elle ? Reprendrai-t-elle sa terrible chasse à l'homme ? Et si un jour, elle revenait et l'égorgait dans son sommeil ? Ou si, encore pire, elle était capturée par les Orcs, sacrifiée ou bien encore engagée pour les venger ? Tant de scénarii possibles, tant de contraintes, de problèmes. Et pourtant, il devait faire un choix. Il décida de consacrer cette journée à réfléchir.

Les deux compagnons se saluèrent, et partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté. Ils s'étaient promis de rentrer avant bien avant le coucher du soleil, afin de pouvoir recueillir les aliments nécessaires à leur souper. Lymia s'était montrée très enthousiaste vis-à-vis de l'infusion que Legolas lui avait préparée le matin, et il s'était donc proposé de lui montrer quelles plantes choisir. « Après tout, si nous voulons cohabiter durablement, il faut que chacun y mette du sien ! » lui avait-il déclaré allègrement, et en regrettant immédiatement ces paroles. Mais la jeune femme l'avait bien pris, et avait acquiescé en se permettant un petit sourire discret.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Une après-midi où le Prince galopa sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner. Il avait besoin de sentir cette sensation vertigineuse qui le prenait quand il s'élançait à pleine vitesse avec sa monture. N'ayant senti aucune trace d'Orc, et étant tellement concentré sur son cheval, rien ne vint le déranger durant cette balade. Il oublia même de réfléchir à quelle décision prendre, et choisit donc, sur le chemin du retour, la plus simple : attendre. Attendre tranquillement, sans se préoccuper que le temps passe. C'est de cette manière qu'il avait enfin réussi à obtenir un sourire et une parole de la jeune femme, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, voilà. Décision prise.

Il retourna au campement, où Lymia l'attendait déjà, vêtue d'un pantalon vert. Le Prince l'admira, amusé. C'était en effet très rare de voir une femme sans robe, et encore plus dans une tenue camouflage en feuille.

– « Feuilles de chêne ? », demanda-t-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

– « Exact », répondit la jeune femme, « Vous connaissez peut-être les plantes aromatiques à merveille, mais moi, je confectionne les tenues discrètes à la perfection. »

– « Je vois ça », lui murmura le Prince, feignant l'admiration.

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire, et cela fit une nouvelle fois l'effet d'une flèche dans leur cœur. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, Legolas invita la jeune femme à monter sur son cheval. Celle-ci accepta. Impossible de dire si elle était honnête ou non dans ses émotions, ses paroles ou ses sensations, mais le blond ne voulait pas douter. Il voulait juste y croire. Il lança son destrier au trot jusqu'à l'endroit verdoyant qu'il avait repéré, et aida la belle à descendre. « Attention », lui murmura-t-il, quand il prit sa main.

Pendant près d'une heure, il lui montra les bonnes plantes, les mauvaises. Ils parlèrent, rirent ensemble, comme de bons amis. Oh, certes, une certaine gêne était présente au début, mais elle fut vite oubliée tellement les leçons du Prince était divertissantes. Lymia finit même par l'appeler : « Professeur Legolas ». Ce dernier rougit lorsqu'elle lui donna ce surnom en riant, mais bien vite il accepta son rôle et s'amusa à prendre un ton professoral. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent épuisés tous les sujets de conversation, que la fraîcheur s'installait, et que le soleil fut bientôt couché, laissant place à une lune pleine et ronde, ils décidèrent enfin de rentrer. Quand ils furent au campement, ils s'affaissèrent tous les deux à préparer leur dîner, et trouvèrent cela délicieux. Et enfin, tous deux fatigués par ce brusque revirement de situation, ils s'endormirent, non sans s'être souhaité « Passez une bonne nuit » avant.

Le lendemain, un autre jour commencerait. Un jour qui apporterait lui-aussi son lot de surprises et de changements.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Promenade et Mélodie

**Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs ? Vous allez bien ? Moi à merveille, c'est le week-end ! Enfin bref, je cesse de vous raconter ma vie, on n'est pas là pour ça. Voici le chapitre 7 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Promenade et Mélodie<strong>

* * *

><p>Une brise légère réveilla la belle Lymia. Le ciel était encore noir, et le feu de camp s'était éteint. Seule la lumière blanche et pure des étoiles les éclairaient, elle et le Prince qui dormait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur son visage. Son front était plissé, il semblait concentré dans un rêve fou, tellement concentré qu'il ne se réveillerait même pas si une colonie d'Orques passait à côté de lui. Mais la jeune femme ne s'y trompait pas : elle savait très bien que le blond ne dormait que d'un œil, et qu'il serait debout en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire si un danger se flairait.<p>

Aussi, s'efforçait-elle d'adopter une respiration calme et posée. La chevelure de celui qui se prénommait Legolas flottait dans le vent, et quelques mèches chatouillaient le bout de son nez fin et droit. Elle sentit un vague d'amertume monter en elle, à la pensée que ce Prince était un assassin. Ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation au sujet de la mort de son père, chacun évitant de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ou de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures et de retomber dans un mutisme incessant et angoissant.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne pouvait vivre avec ce sentiment dans le cœur. L'engourdissement innocent qu'elle ressentait à la vue de son compagnon ne pouvait exister tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre qu'il n'ait rien à voir dans cette affaire. Evidemment, celui lui coûtait. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle sensation. C'était comme si son cœur cessait de battre brusquement dès qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle mourrait pendant un instant pour revivre ensuite, plus vivante que jamais. Plus forte, plus déterminée. Plus… Amoureuse ? Elle soupira à cette idée : pour son premier amour, elle n'avait pas réussi son coup. Un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, et dont elle savait juste qu'il avait participé à l'assassinat de son père… Elle ferma les yeux, et se retourna de la vue de cet homme si séduisant, et qui lui faisait tant d'effet.

De son côté, le Prince Legolas était profondément endormi, mais gardait quand même une parcelle de son esprit dans le monde réel. Il rêvait, et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Son subconscient lui envoyait des images pour les moins troublantes : lui, en tenue de cérémonie, la même qu'il portait lors du mariage de son ami Aragorn. A ses côtés, perchée à son bras, se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux du même bleu que ceux de l'Elfe Sindar. Cette femme n'était autre que la belle Lymia, vêtue d'une robe longue d'une blancheur éclatante, qui faisait ressortir la brillance de sa chevelure de jais. Devant eux, était présente toute la Communauté : non seulement les Hobbits, mais aussi ses amis humains, et le nain Gimli, qui les fixait d'un regard amusé. Le blond se complaisait dans son magnifique rêve, quand il se réveilla en sursaut, alerté par le bruit d'une bottine écrasant une fine feuille tombée de son arbre. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se détendit en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

– « Lymia ? Que faites-vous ? »

La belle, à son tour sursauta en entendant cette voix. Elle se retourna, et considéra rapidement l'Elfe qui s'était redressé sur un coude et la regardait avec un air interrogatif sur ses beaux traits.

– « Je… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je vais… Aller m'aérer quelques instants et je reviens. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Elle trouva sa réponse particulièrement stupide, étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà dehors. Cependant, le blond n'y prêta pas attention et lui répondit d'un ton soucieux.

– « Je ne pense pas que cela soit très prudent… Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ? »

Il se rendit immédiatement compte de sa bêtise. La jeune femme ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être seule. Il s'attendit à être violemment rejeté, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire timidement, son visage faiblement éclairé par la lueur du feu, et de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Le Prince acquiesça alors, lui aussi d'un mouvement de tête, et se rallongea, feignant de n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu.

La jeune femme attendit que le bel homme referme les yeux, sachant que même s'il feignait le sommeil, il ne la suivrait pas. Elle soupira doucement en le contemplant, et siffla doucement et longuement. Le pas tranquille d'un cheval se fit entendre, et bientôt elle aperçut sa monture blanche, qui la contemplait, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Elle s'approcha lentement de la bête, un sourire fixé sur les lèvres, et la monta en s'accrochant à sa crinière. Aussitôt, elle exerça une légère pression sur les flancs de l'animal avec ses jambes, et partit d'un trot tranquille et mesuré. Elle ne s'attarda pas, faisant trotter son cheval toujours tout droit, et parfois en la lançant au galop afin d'évacuer la tristesse qui lui montait dans la gorge.

De son côté, le Prince Legolas ne cessait de se retourner encore et encore sur son lit improvisé, fait de feuilles et de branchages. Ses pensées s'agitaient dans son esprit, tournaient encore et encore, se répétaient en boucle, et l'encerclant tel un lasso de feu. Il ne se sentait pas lui-même, comme pauvre esprit prisonnier d'un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, et d'un destin indépendant de sa volonté. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie de fuite, cette vie de tristesse et d'amertume, cette vie qu'il ne méritait pas. Cette vie dont il voulait à tout prix se séparer… Il soupira, et changea pour la énième fois de position, n'arrivant pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette Lymia.

La jeune femme fit exécuter à son cheval un bond parfait au-dessus d'un tronc d'arbre renversé. Elle s'accrocha à la crinière de l'animal lorsqu'il s'éleva dans les airs, et se souleva légèrement de son dos lorsque ses sabots retouchèrent le sol dur. Elle aimait par-dessus tout être en l'air, dans un espace où elle ne touchait pas la terre, sentir son corps s'élever puis retomber avec une souplesse et une agilité d'acrobate. Oh oui, comme elle aimait ça. Elle avait même déjà envisagé de mettre fin à ses jours de cette façon. Sauter du haut d'une falaise, mourir en faisant l'ultime bond.

Mais elle avait renoncé à cette idée, certes séduisante. Manque de courage ? Besoin de vengeance ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à la question, et était vite retombée en dépression. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Son plaisir à s'envoler était décuplé par l'image d'un certain homme, d'un certain Elfe, d'un certain Prince, qui flottait dans son esprit sans relâche. Ce blond la réconfortait par sa simple présence. Songeant à tout cela, même si elle ne voulait se concentrer que sur l'osmose que formait sa monture et elle, elle décida de retourner au campement, et ralentit l'allure de la bête.

Le Prince, lui, avait les yeux fermés, et tâchait de ne pas laisser s'échapper l'odeur de sa belle. Il ne pouvait plus entendre le martellement des sabots de son cheval, mais pouvait encore deviner leur présence. C'était à vrai dire une sensation étrange, un fait étrange : la terre lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Elle lui parlait, s'exprimait dans un dialecte étrange, et que l'Elfe lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il savait, c'était tout. Il formait un tout avec la nature, et cela lui servait beaucoup. Concentré, son front plissé, les poings crispés, il perçut le pas calme d'un animal, un animal qu'il connaissait bien. Un cheval blanc, qui portait sur son dos la personne avec qui Legolas avait le plus envie de converser : la belle et dangereuse Lymia, celle qui avait ensorcelé son cœur dès le premier regard. Une douce musique, mêlant graves et aigües s'évoquait dans son esprit quand il revoyait son visage, quand il pensait à elle. La mélodie sonnait dans son crâne, le tenant éveillé et comme dans un rêve à la fois. Une mélodie jouée d'un instrument qu'il ne savait identifier, mais qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Une valse, un air doux et entraînant en même temps, un air qui lui donnait envie de pleurer et de danser. Un air qui le trahissait, et qui, d'une voix profonde, lui répétait : « Si seulement je pouvais la tenir dans mes bras, juste une fois. Pendant juste un court instant, j'aimerai qu'elle soit à moi. S'il le faut, ce sera juste une minute, mais dis-moi pourquoi cela ne te plairait pas ? Juste une fois, juste une fois, juste une fois, j'aimerai te serrer dans mes bras. »

_« Quel chant… Pitoyable et niais. »_, se lamenta le Prince.

Il tenta d'oublier cette mélodie ensorcelante qui lui trottait dans la tête, et se concentra sur le bruit des sabots qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Son cœur battait la chamade, il suait à grosses gouttes, et ses pieds battaient l'air inutilement, si bien qu'ils finirent par sortir de la veste qui le couvrait. Il s'apprêta à refaire son « lit », quand la jeune femme parut. Aussitôt, il s'allongea et feint le sommeil. _« Pourvu qu'elle ne m'a pas vu m'agiter de la sorte… » _

La jeune Lymia sauta silencieusement de son cheval, essayant de ne pas réveiller le Prince qu'elle pensait endormi. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil attendrissant, et détailla sa silhouette dont elle pouvait deviner les formes sous sa veste. Elle sortit un fruit de sa sacoche, et la donna à sa monture, qui la saisit et partit ensuite rejoindre le cheval de Legolas, qui l'observait à quelques pas de là. La belle jeune femme reporta son attention sur le visage et le corps de l'homme, dont elle remarqua les pieds déchaussés de leurs bottes qui sortaient de sa couverture improvisée. Elle s'approcha donc le plus silencieusement possible de lui, mesurant chaque pas de manière à ne pas faire craquer de branchages. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, et tira doucement sa veste sur le bas de ses jambes qui étaient découvertes. Puis, elle souleva une mèche de cheveux blonds qui flottait sur son visage, et la coinça d'un geste tendre derrière son oreille. Elle aurait pu rester là toute la nuit, à veiller sur lui. Cette situation grotesque la fit sourire : jusqu'ici, c'est plutôt lui qui l'avait protégée.

La femme aux cheveux d'ébène sentait comme un vide quand cet Elfe était loin d'elle, et ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'ignorer. Elle était désormais complètement sous le charme, complètement amoureuse, complètement dépendante de cet homme. Elle aurait du être heureuse, oui : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ce sentiment… Mais le problème était justement qu'il avait frappé là où il n'aurait pas dû. Elle se releva, et se précipita vers sa couche, comme saisie d'une profonde peur, qui se rapprochait d'elle et l'emprisonnait dans un anneau inextricable. Elle se projeta sur son matelas de feuille, et fit voler sa veste au dessus d'elle, s'enveloppant dedans comme dans un linceul de mort.

Le Prince Legolas, les yeux fermés, entendait, et pressentait que les pas de la jeune femme, certes contrôlés mais mal-assurés, venait dans sa direction. Il était assez anxieux : qu'allait-elle faire ? Tenter de l'assassiner ? Il ne bougea néanmoins pas d'un pouce. Il voulait pouvoir croire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il se tenait campé sur ses positions, mais n'y laissait rien paraitre. Lymia s'agenouilla devant lui, lui offrant son parfum, qu'il respira avidement. Elle recouvrit d'un geste rapide et délicat les pieds du blond. Pendant un court instant, l'homme dû résister de toutes ses forces à l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux et de la remercier. Mais, son attention fut soudainement accablée par un doigt long et fin qui lui balayait le visage. La jeune femme l'avait touché pour remettre ses mèches de cheveux en place. Cette caresse fit à l'Elfe l'effet d'un foudroiement immédiat. Son corps entier s'électrisa, son cœur battit soudainement plus vite, et il se sentit comblé, heureux, entier, puissant. Il se sentait… Bien, tout simplement.

La jeune femme se releva à une vitesse fulgurante, et se jeta sur son lit de feuilles. Elle rabattit avec rapidité sa longue cape sur elle, et se blottit dessous. Le jeune homme, intrigué, ouvrit une paupière à demi-close, et considéra la scène : la femme aux cheveux noirs s'était presque cachée sous cette cape, et tremblait. Le blond repoussa l'envie de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras, et ferma tout simplement les yeux, triste de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la consoler, pour la rassurer. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Juste le courage, la volonté. Même si, au fond de lui, il l'aurait fait si cette petite voix ne l'avait pas stoppé :_ « Arrête, Legolas. Ne gâche pas tout. Ne ruine pas les efforts que vous avez fait, tous les deux, juste pour une vulgaire parole creuse et sans vie. Tu feras pire que mieux. »_ Il s'était donc retenu, et finalement, au bout de ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, endormi à son tour, bercé par le souffle régulier de la belle Lymia qui était déjà au pays des rêves depuis un bon moment.

obbiHobbits


	9. Chapitre 8 : L'appel

**Bonjouuuur ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et je vous présente sans attendre le chapitre 8 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : L'appel<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Legolas… Oui, toi, Prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire. Tu n'ignores pas cet appel, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui es sensible, tu le ressens dans chaque pore de ton corps. Alors pourquoi, au juste, ne le suis-tu pas ? Il était écrit que cette mouette devait te ramener à la mer, alors pourquoi n'y es-tu toujours pas ? Serait-ce… A cause de cette fille ? Aurait-elle ensorcelé ton cœur à tel point que tu me fuis ? Oserais-tu me renier, prince Legolas ? Oserais-tu te soustraire à ma volonté ? Tu ignores donc qui je suis ? Je suis, sache-le, la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il t'est permit de rencontrer durant ton périple. Je suis vengeresse, cruelle et impitoyable. Je suis La Mer, et tu me rejoindras, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ecoute cette musique doucereuse qui emplit ton âme, laisse tes jambes vagabonder à leur guise, ne réfléchis plus : agis. Rejoins-moi ! <em>

Le Prince Legolas se réveilla en sursaut, et sentit son estomac chavirer dans une nausée incontrôlable. Il s'allongea sur le dos, respirant profondément. Il avait fait un rêve pour le moins singulier. Un rêve ? Ou plutôt un cauchemar ? Il ne savait pas le dire précisément. Une chose était néanmoins sûre : l'appel de la mer se faisait de plus en plus pressant, comme si… Elle s'impatientait. Cette mouette, croisée il y a quelques jours, avait une nouvelle fois réveillé cette envie de s'enfuir, de s'évader de ce monde où rien plus rien ne le retenait. « _Plus rien ? En es-tu sûr ?_ » lui susurra une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui-même. « _Et __**elle**__ ?_ »

L'Elfe tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme qui dormait à quelques pas de lui. Oui, exactement. Une chose, une seule, l'empêchait de partir vers les Terres Immortelles. Et cette chose, c'était elle. Cette jeune femme qui, effectivement, l'avait rendu capable de résister à cet appel. Elle, Lymia, la belle aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux plus purs, plus bleus que le ciel lui-même. A eux deux, ils avaient fait des progrès formidables dans leur relation. Elle n'essayait plus de le tuer, il ne s'enfermait plus dans son silence. Une sorte « d'amitié » était née. Hélas, le beau blond savait bien qu'un jour cette utopie devrait prendre fin. Oui, un beau jour il devrait lui conter la mort de son père, et cela ruinerait sûrement tous leurs efforts réciproques. Il devrait lui dire pour quelle raison il était parti à jamais, pour quelle raison elle ne le reverrait jamais, et dans quelles circonstances ce drame s'était produit. Et elle ne comprendrait pas, elle ne voudrait pas admettre que c'était pour la bonne cause, que c'était un héros, que son honneur était sauf, et qu'il pouvait à présent reposer dans une paix totale. Car, après tout, que savait-elle de lui ? Il l'avait renié. Elle ne le connaissait que très peu, voire pas du tout. Mais malgré cela, elle l'aimait du plus profond de son être, de son âme, de son cœur. Elle l'aimait autant qu'une fille puisse aimer son père. Et il devrait blesser ce petit cœur fragile, un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, il devrait partir. Mais pour aller où ? Les questions se mélangeaient dans son esprit, elles le rendaient littéralement fou.

A ce jour, le Prince savait que trois choix d'une importance capitale s'offraient à lui. Le premier, et le plus tentant, était de tout plaquer, et de partir rejoindre la mer, la mouette, les embruns. Tout abandonner, et partir. Quitter cette vie et ce dilemme dont il était la clé. Mais, bien sûr, cela lui était impossible : il ne pouvait pas abandonner la jeune femme qui lui tenait compagnie au milieu d'une forêt sombre, dans une région déserte et infestée d'Orques. Son honneur ne lui permettrait pas, il ne s'en pardonnerait jamais. Alors, même si cela lui coûtait énormément, Legolas bannit cette solution de son esprit.

Le deuxième choix était de tout avouer à la jeune femme, puis l'abandonner pour retourner vers les siens, vers son père, vers Mirkwood, et apprendre à gouverner son peuple en vue d'un éventuel danger. Et pourquoi pas, après qu'il eut apprit les bases, retourner s'établir à Fondcombe ? Il voyagera ensuite, tâchera de retrouver ses amis perdus : Aragorn, Faramir, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, et bien sûr Gimli et Frodon. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus… Leur absence laissait comme un vide dans son cœur, comme une plaie béante qui ne s'était jamais refermée. Mais, encore une fois, cela équivaudrait à laisser la jeune femme seule.

Ensuite, dernière option, et celle qui lui semblait la moins avantageuse pour lui : raconter à Lymia la mort de son père, tenter de lui expliquer que c'était un héros. Subir sa colère, puis, lentement, tenter de renouer un lien fragile avec elle, ce qui n'était certainement pas gagné. Mais, au moins, il ne se qualifierait pas de « poltron », ou de « goujat ». Son honneur serait sauf, et il resterait plus longtemps avec elle, du moins si elle l'acceptait.

Entre ces deux options restantes, laquelle devait-il choisir ? Quelle était la meilleure ? Le blond se le demandait ardemment, quand un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Oui, pourquoi ne pas… Pourquoi ne pas combiner ces deux choix ? Il allait voyager avec elle, lui proposer un périple à travers les Terres du Milieu, et en chemin, lorsqu'ils seront tous deux plus proches, lui expliquer qu'il n'avait qu'une faible implication dans la mort de Théoden, et que c'en était de même pour ses amis. Les véritables responsables, c'était eux : les Orques, Gobelins, Uruk-Haï et autres créatures du mal. Les Nazguls, Sauron, Saroumane. L'Anneau. Revigoré, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un dénouement, il repoussa la veste qui le couvrait, et bondit sur ses jambes avec souplesse et sans bruit. Il jeta un coup d'œil attendri à la silhouette de la jeune femme, qui se soulevait au fur et à mesure de ses respirations. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui soumettre son idée.

Cela ne su tarder. Seulement quelques minutes après les réflexions intenses du jeune Prince, la belle endormie ouvrit les yeux. Legolas avait préparé une des infusions aux vertus apaisantes dont il avait le secret. Quand il l'entendit remuer, il osa un regard dans sa direction, et resta comme captivé devant son image, déjà si fraîche de bon matin. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis se redressa. Son regard capta celui du beau Prince, et elle osa un sourire timide en guise de bonjour.

- « Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Osa-t-il lui demander.  
>- « A merveille », répondit-elle un faible sourire éclairant encore son visage.<br>Elle se servit de cette 'soupe', et l'avala goulument. Le blond, lui n'avait pas faim, son estomac était trop noué pour qu'il puisse dire quelque chose. Il avait les yeux baissés vers le sol, et affichait un air soucieux. La jeune femme le remarqua et s'enquit :  
>- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »<br>- « Oh, ce n'est rien, vraiment. J'ai juste une chose à vous demander, et vous avoue que je ne sais comment m'y prendre. Accepteriez-vous de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin ? »  
>- « Dites toujours », ria-t-elle, « Et je verrai bien si je vous laisse continuer ou non. »<br>- « Très bien… Alors, voyez-vous, cela fait un bon moment que nous campons ici, sans rien entreprendre de nouveau. Et, je vous le dis sans détour, l'aventure me manque. Je voudrais voir encore une fois La Cité Blanche. Et Mirkwood, aussi. Je veux revoir mon peuple, mes Terres, juste une fois. » Il s'interrompit. Voilà, c'était dit. Il guettait maintenant la réaction de la jeune humaine avec appréhension, et cette dernière ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.  
>- « Pourquoi me demander la permission ? »<br>- « Parce que… J'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez. »  
>Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle reprit, d'une voix hachée :<br>- « Mais… Pourquoi… Cela ? »  
>- « Lymia, je vous avoue avoir peur. Peur de vous laisser seul, peur qu'il vous arrive malheurs. Je m'en veux terriblement, vous savez. Savoir que vous êtes destinée à errer dans cette affreuse région parce que vous n'avez nulle part d'autre où aller… Et me dire que c'est en partie de ma faute, me dire que si je n'avais pas entraîné votre père dans cette horrible bataille, vous seriez à ses côtés… »<br>Elle lui coupa la parole.  
>- « Détrompez-vous, Legolas. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, cela serait revenu au même. Je ne serais plus à ses côtés, tout simplement parce qu'il serait encore ce… Ce… » Elle ne sembla pas trouver d'adjectif correct. « Ce MONSTRE, qui ne s'occupe même pas de son fils unique, et délaisse ceux qui l'aiment ! »<br>- « Je… »  
>- « Alors, même si, oui, vous êtes en partie responsable de sa mort, même si nous sommes théoriquement rivaux, j'accepte de faire ce voyage avec vous. Vous l'avez délivré de cet état dans lequel il était enchaîné. Cet homme, que je voyais assis dans son trône, le teint blafard, et qui ne semblait ne plus avoir cure de son peuple, n'était de toute façon plus vivant. Mais ça, je ne l'ai compris que très récemment. Alors je vous promets de ne plus vouloir attenter à votre vie, ni à celle de vos… Amis. Ah oui, une dernière chose, je pose une condition, une seule, à ce périple.»<br>- « Laquelle ? » S'enquit l'Elfe.  
>- « Nous passerons par Fondcombe, ainsi que le Rohan. »<br>Legolas était complètement éberlué. Voilà un dénouement auquel il ne s'attendait certainement pas. Mais, il en était heureux. Il offrit un sourire à cette jeune demoiselle, et lui déclara d'une voix enjouée :  
>- « Très bien ! Alors, qu'attendons-nous, au juste ? »<br>Ils rirent, et s'empressèrent de ramasser leurs affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Legolas siffla, et une monture blanche apparut. La jeune femme l'imita, et bientôt ils furent en selle, limitant leurs bagages à un sac que portait l'Elfe sur son dos.

Leur cape flottant derrière eux, leurs cheveux dans le vent, l'Elfe, accompagnée de la belle humaine, prenait la route pour Minas Tirith. Etant la destination qu'il jugeait la plus proche, nos deux compagnons avaient décidés de commencer par-là. Legolas était, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, complètement épanoui. Rien ne pouvait venir amputer son bonheur. Il allait revoir son cher Aragorn. Cette simple pensée lui procurait une sensation de bien-être, une chaleur grandissait dans son ventre, de l'excitation, de la joie mais aussi de l'empressement. Les quatorze jours prévus à cheval lui semblait plutôt être des années, même en compagnie de la belle Lymia.

Ils faisaient galoper leur monture toute la journée, et, vers la fin d'après-midi, les autorisaient à prendre le pas. C'était dans ces moments là que les deux jeunes gens partageaient une complicité des plus étonnantes. Ils riaient, ils parlaient sans s'arrêter. Aucun blanc dans leur conversation, dès qu'un sujet était épuisé, ils en retrouvaient directement un autre, et se lançaient dans des débats et des louanges passionnés. Ils firent route deux jours et une nuit sans s'arrêter, tant la fatigue ne trouvait de place pour s'installer. Néanmoins, les heures eurent raison d'eux, et, lorsque la deuxième nuit pointait, et que le premier éclat de lune se refléta sur leur chevelure, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'arrêter pour se reposer.

Ils installèrent un campement en deux-en-trois mouvements. Legolas offrit sa cape à la jeune femme, afin qu'elle puisse se couvrir avec. Quant à lui, il s'aménagea un doux nit en feuilles et en herbes. Ils s'endormirent directement, bercés par les hululements des chouettes et autres volatiles nocturnes.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore entièrement levé, ils étaient déjà debout et prêts à partir. Ils sifflèrent leur monture, qui arrivèrent de la même direction dans un trot confortable.  
>- « Arod, te voilà. » chuchota le blond à l'oreille de son cheval. Il lui flatta l'encolure d'un geste presque religieux, et monta sur son dos agilement.<br>La jeune femme observa ce curieux manège avec fascination, chose dont se rendit compte l'Elfe.  
>- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit-il.<br>- « C'est que », répondit la jeune femme, « vous êtes vraiment très proche de lui… D'Arod, je veux dire. »  
>- « Ah, oui. » Il sourit. « Il m'a été offert par Eomer, votre cousin, dans le Riddermark. C'est un excellent cheval, et il me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs que je ne veux oublier. »<br>- « Je vois… »  
>- « Et votre jument, comment se nomme-t-elle ? »<br>La jeune femme eut un air confus. « Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai euh… Disons, 'empruntée' dans l'Ecurie du Rohan, et je ne connais pas son nom. De toute façon, elle est encore très jeune, et ne doit sûrement pas reconnaitre autre mot que 'pomme'. »  
>- « Raison de plus ! » s'écria Legolas « Vous ne pouvez monter une monture qui ne porte pas de nom ! »<br>- « Vous avez probablement raison. Mais que choisir ? »  
>- « Ceci, c'est à vous, et à vous seule d'en décider, Lymia. »<br>- « Très bien… Alors, que pensez-vous de Rydia ? »  
>Le Prince opina du chef. « Cela me plaît bien ! »<p>

Et ils se remirent en route, bravant la fatigue et la faim qui se faisaient maintenant ressentir. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient, et Legolas montrait à la belle les merveilles de la nature qui s'offraient à leurs yeux. Le reste de leur voyage se passa sans aucun évènement qui ne mérite d'être écrit, ils se contentèrent de discuter, rire et s'extasier devant les magnifiques paysages. Et enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une cité blanche, construite en hauteur sur le flanc d'une montagne. Ils mirent pied à terre, et pénétrèrent dans ce lieu où le cœur de Legolas avait si ardemment désiré retourner… Minas Tirith.


	10. Chapitre 9, Partie I : Minas Tirith

**J'ai vraiment eu du mal, pour ce chapitre. Grosse panne d'inspiration, sans compter toutes les révisions pour le bac… J'ai peur, les amis ! Je crains l'épreuve de philo plus que tout. Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma (certes, passionnante) vie, et je vous présente le… :**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9, Partie 1 :<br>Minas Tirith**

* * *

><p><em>« <em>_Et enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une cité blanche, construite en hauteur sur le flanc d'une montagne. Ils mirent pied à terre, et pénétrèrent dans ce lieu où le cœur de Legolas avait si ardemment désiré retourner… Minas Tirith. »_

Ebloui par les reflets du soleil qui se reflétaient sur la haute cité blanche taillée dans le marbre, Legolas porta une main à son front, et scruta l'horizon. Devant lui, s'élevait les hautes demeures et tours de Minas Tirith, dont une d'elles surplombaient toutes les autres. Il sentit une vague de souvenirs le submerger. Evitant soigneusement de laisser son esprit se tourner vers l'ex-Mordor, qui se trouvait tout près de là, il prit une grande inspiration, et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, quia allait bientôt exploser. Il devait se concentrer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Ouf, ça y est, il était prêt. Prêt à refaire face à Aragorn, à Estel. Face au maintenant Roi du Gondor. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait déjà entamé les rénovations de sa cité. Des constructeurs, architectes, maçons se pressaient ça-et-là des murailles extérieures de la ville, accompagnés même de certains habitants volontaires désireux de donner un coup de main. Legolas sourit face à cette entente cordiale. Oui, c'était certain, Aragorn serait un bien meilleur dirigeant que ce Denethor. Pour commencer, il savait animer ses sujets.

Une certaine appréhension mêlée d'impatience prenait maintenant place dans le ventre de notre cher Elfe. Il avait conscience d'être un peu trop enthousiaste, et de s'extasier avec un peu trop d'empressement devant le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux ébahis, mais, à vrai dire, il ne savait comment il pourrait paraitre plus calme, alors que la joie de revoir son meilleur ami lui empêchait tout acte censé. Il remarqua à peine le regard amusé que lui offrait la belle Lymia.

Le blond saisit son cheval par la bride, bientôt suivi de la femme aux cheveux de jais, et s'avança lentement vers les portes de Minas Tirith, qui s'ouvrirent à son passage, tirées par deux gardes armés. Les deux hommes lui firent un salut respectueux – ainsi donc, ils n'avaient pas oublié qui il était. L'Elfe, tenant fermement le licou d'Arod, avançait à pas lents, diplomatiques et protocolaires – à mourir d'ennui, mais il n'avait pas le choix –, tandis que certains habitants s'inclinaient sur son passage. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour se retenir de courir en direction du château. Mais, une jeune femme était présente avec lui, et il se devait de paraitre correct et éduqué. C'est donc non sans déception qu'il abandonna l'idée de se précipiter comme un dératé vers la grande tour.

Enfin, enfin, enfin. Après avoir traversé toute la ville à pas de limace malade, nos deux compagnons arrivèrent devant les portes du château d'Aragorn. Un soldat était placé là, dans une position militaire droite et figée. Legolas s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Cette jeune femme », il désigna Lymia, « et moi-même, souhaiterons une audience avec votre Roi, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, et ceci au plus vite, car nous avons fait longue route et sommes impatients de rencontrer enfin ce si célèbre monarque. »  
>- « Très bien, monseigneur. Vous avez une chance inouïe, très peu de voyageurs viennent s'aventurer par ici ces derniers temps, et le euh… Planning de notre bien-aimé Roi en est donc allégé. Qui dois-je annoncer, je vous prie ? » Il prit un air sérieux, tout en restant bien droit.<br>- « Dites simplement au Roi qu'une vieille connaissance n'attend que de le rencontrer. »  
>Face à la suspicion du soldat, le blond ajouta : « Legolas, de Mirkwood. »<p>

Le garde, surprit, s'excusa de sa méfiance (« c'est le protocole, mon Prince »), et s'en fut à toute hâte livrer le message à son Souverain. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé.

- « Le Roi me presse de vous dire d'entrer. La Dame Mawaë se chargera de vous préparer une chambre, et vous conduira jusqu'à la Salle du Trône quand vous aurez revêtu des vêtements plus propres et plus dignes de vous.  
>- « Deux. » Interrompit Lymia.<br>- « Je vous demande pardon ? » s'enquit le garde.  
>- « Deux chambres. Pas UNE chambre. Deux. »<br>- « Oh, euh… Et bien, c'est d'accord… »

Nos deux compagnons furent conduits dans un large couloir illuminé par la lumière qui filtrait d'à travers les grandes fenêtres décorées d'ornements sur le bois. Là, la jeune femme, Mawaë, leur désigna deux portes voisines.

Legolas avait choisi, dans la gigantesque garde-robe qui occupait la moitié d'un mur, une tenue simple et élégante, aux couleurs claires. Il avait tressé ses cheveux comme du temps de la Communauté, et s'était ensuite posté devant la grande fenêtre d'où il avait une vue imprenable de la ville.

Lymia, quant à elle, hésitait encore après de longues minutes de recherche. Même sa garde-robe personnelle, à Edoras, n'était pas aussi garnie. Finalement, elle avait troqué son pantalon de voyageuse marron et sa chemise blanche en lin contre une belle et longue robe beige, où étaient finement tissés au fil d'or des enjolivures diverses. Elle avait, elle-aussi, arrangée sa coiffure du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, laissant ses cheveux noirs pendre dans son dos de manière ordonnée.

Et puis, la servante était venue les trouver, leur apprenant que le Seigneur Aragorn était plus qu'impatient de revoir son ami de longue date, et sa nouvelle camarade. Elle les conduisit dans de longs couloirs, à travers de grandes salles, pour enfin s'arrêter devant une haute porte de bois, et frapper trois coups timides.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, puis un « Entrez » lancé d'une voix forte, et qui se voulait sans doute assurée.

Legolas pénétra en premier dans la salle, suivi bientôt de la belle Lymia. A l'autre bout de la pièce, assis sur son trône de pierre, le Roi Aragorn avait bien du mal à rester immobile, le teint impassible et à éliminer toutes formes d'émotions de son visage. Le Prince put néanmoins percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux pétiller de contentement. Cette indifférence peinte ne se retrouvait pas sur le faciès de la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. La belle Arwen Undomiel, épouse d'Estel, avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de recevoir le Prince de manière diplomatique, et accueillit son vieil ami de La Forêt Noire d'un grand sourire illuminé. Aragorn fit un signe de main aux différents soldats, servantes et compagnie qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, signifiant qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Quand la salle fut vidée, il se leva d'un bond, et se précipita vers son ami, les bras grands ouverts.

- « _Mae Govannen_, Legolas ! Comme votre venue me comble de joie ! » S'écria-t-il.  
>- « Il en est de même pour moi, Estel. Cela faisait un moment que je pensais venir vous voir. »<br>- « Mon cher ami, pardonnez-moi pour toute cette diplomatie éhontée que je vous ai imposée… » Il fit un geste de la main dans le vague. « Le protocole, tout ça… Vous savez certainement de quoi je parle. »

Les deux amis rirent, retrouvant toute leur complicité d'antan. Puis, Arwen s'approcha du Prince et le serra amicalement dans ses bras en lui disant comme elle était heureuse de le voir.

Legolas se tourna enfin vers Lymia, lui tendit la main, et l'entraîna vers ses compagnons.  
>- « C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous présente Lymia, une toute nouvelle connaissance. Lymia, voici le Roi Aragorn, et son épouse, la belle Arwen. » L'Elfe brune sourit au compliment.<br>- « Enchantée d'enfin avoir la joie de vous rencontrer, Vos Altesses. » Lymia effectua une petite révérence, faisant tomber ses cheveux souples autour de ses épaules, et arrachant un frisson à Legolas à la vue de tant de grâce.

Le Prince ne laissa néanmoins rien paraître, et, à la demande d'Aragorn, entreprit de lui raconter son périple jusqu'à la Cité Blanche.

- « Oh, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé de notable, _mellon nîn_. Lymia et moi-même avons voyagés à notre propre rythme, admirant les merveilles de la nature. »  
>- « S'il y a bien une chose qui n'ai pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, Legolas, c'est votre amour pour tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cette fameuse nature. Vous êtes bien un Elfe ! »<br>- « _Hannon le. _Je prends cela comme un compliment ! »

Nos deux amis rirent, une nouvelle fois, et décidèrent de laisser les femmes entre elles pour profiter chacun de la présence de l'autre. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener dans la cité de Minas Tirith en échangeant les dernières nouvelles et en riant, encore tout heureux de se retrouver. Legolas faisait de son mieux pour confier les dernières années de sa vie à son ami – en omettant bien-sûr les passages Lymia-, sans paraitre trop préoccupé. Mais la jeune femme hantait son esprit.

Soudain, le Roi s'arrêta, obligeant le Prince de Mirkwood à se retourner pour lui faire de nouveau face.

- « _Mellon nîn_, vous savez que nous pouvons tout nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>Legolas parut surprit, presque choqué.<br>- « Bien sûr, _Mellon nîn_ ! Pourquoi cette question ? »  
>- « Je ne comprends pas, vous avouerais-je. Je sens que votre joie que nous nous retrouvons n'est pas feinte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir chez vous une certaine… Angoisse, timidité, ou encore incertitude. C'est pour cette raison que je vous pose cette question. » Il ajouta, d'une voix douce. « Vous savez, Legolas, si quelque chose vous tracasse, je suis prêt à vous écouter, et je vous assure que je ne vous jugerai pas. Vous êtes mon ami, je vous le répète. Et les amis servent à cela. »<br>Le blond soupira.  
>- « Aaaah, Mellon nîn ! Comme je suis désolé ! Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir eu confiance en vous. »<br>- « _Ú-moe edaved_, Legolas. Racontez-moi. »  
>- « C'est Lymia, Estel. Je crains n'être tombé amoureux d'elle. »<br>- « C'est une très bonne chose ! C'est une vraie beauté, surtout pour une simple humaine. »  
>- « Hélas, si tout était si simple. Voyez-vous, notre première rencontre n'était pas des plus enchanteresses, c'est le cas de le dire. J'étais à Fondcombe, où j'humais le doux parfum des fleurs en une soirée fraîche, quand soudain, j'entendis comme un bruissement venant de la cime d'un arbre. Je bandai alors mon arc, et intimai à l'inconnu de descendre. Elle était vêtue d'une cape qui recouvrait entièrement sa tête et son corps, de sorte que je ne pouvais savoir si c'était un homme, ou bien une femme. Mais, avant que ne je puisse poser la question, elle a fondu sur moi avec un poignard. J'ai immédiatement contré l'attaque, et abaissé son capuchon. Et là… J'ai vu que c'était une femme, et, Eru le sait bien, une très belle femme. Je me suis excusé, mais elle s'est contentée de me jeter un regard noir et s'enfuir, me laissant avec mes sombres pensées comme seule compagnie. »<br>- « Et ensuite, mon ami ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Legolas finit de raconter son histoire à Aragorn, ne lui épargnant aucun détail. Quand il eut fini, ce dernier le regardait avec un drôle d'air, le front plissé par une unique ride.

- « Ainsi, elle nous tient responsable de la mort de Théoden… Quelle étrange affaire que celle-ci ! »  
>- « Oui, mais elle m'a assuré avoir compris que nous n'étions pas fautifs durant notre trajet jusque ici. »<br>- « Mais quand même, je vous avoue que cela m'inquiète ! Nous devrions avoir une conversation avec elle. Et ceci, très rapidement, avant que les choses ne s'aggravent. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nos deux amis reprirent le chemin du château, et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle où le dîner allait être servi. La Soleil se couchait déjà, et quelques étoiles éclairaient la Terre du Milieu de leur faible éclat.

La jeune Lymia, ainsi qu'Arwen et autres membres de la Cour étaient déjà assis, et tous se levèrent à l'entrée des deux amis afin de les saluer. Le Roi prit place en bout de table, et, à sa droite, se plaça Legolas. Arwen était en face de lui, et la belle humaine à côté. Il se sentait revivre.

Il se servit un verre de vin.  
>- « Et comment se porte votre père, le Roi Thranduil ? » demanda Arwen, s'apercevant que plus personne ne parlait.<br>Le Prince lui répondit, tout en proposant poliment la cruche de boisson à sa voisine.  
>- « Il va bien, même si je dois avouer que mon départ de Mirkwood l'ai affligé. »<br>- « La dernière fois qu'il m'a été donné de le voir – il y a très très longtemps –, il était encore si triste de la mort de son épouse, votre bien-aimée mère… »  
>- « Il se remet peu à peu de cette blessure, comme tout le monde, je suppose. »<br>Le blond se coupa maintenant un bout de pain, puis fit passer le plat de pommes de terre à Lymia. Arwen continua sur sa lancée.  
>- « Et vous, Lymia ? Comment se porte votre famille ? Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucun souvenir que vous n'ayez évoqué votre parenté avec nous… »<br>Le visage de l'humaine se décolora, et elle garda le silence. L'Elfe de Vertbois interrompit sa camarade aux oreilles pointues.  
>- « Je ne pense pas que Lymia n'ai l'envie de nous parler de sa famille maintenant. Elle n'a pas notre résistance physique, et doit être fatiguée. Je me propose donc de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. »<br>La belle acquiesça, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire. Elle se leva, s'excusa, et quitta la pièce, tenant le bras de Legolas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre. L'humaine lâcha le bras de l'Elfe, le teint légèrement coloré.  
>- « Merci », chuchota-t-elle.<br>Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler fort pour que son compagnon l'entende, et elle ne l'ignorait d'ailleurs pas.  
>- « Ne me remerciez pas pour si peu. Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir pu vous aider, d'une manière comme d'une autre. »<br>La femme aux cheveux noirs opina du chef. Puis, elle reprit la parole, doucement, pesant chacun de ses mots. Elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de très risqué, et craignait les conséquences.  
>- « Legolas », dit-elle en haussant un peu la voix, et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, « Je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire de mal jusqu'à présent. Sachez que je me suis trompée quand j'affirmais que vous n'étiez qu'un assassin sans-cœur. Vous en avez au contraire beaucoup plus que tous les hommes que j'ai pu connaitre jusqu'ici. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. J'ai pour vous une dette infinie : vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur le monde, vous m'avez appris à passer outre la vengeance pour simplement admirer ce que les Valars ont fait de plus beau. »<p>

Le Prince rougit, et ouvrit la bouche.  
>- « Chut, ne parlez pas. » le coupa-t-elle. « Nous nous verrons demain. Passez une bonne nuit. »<br>Puis, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard, elle entra dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte. Demain serait une rude journée, assurément.

Legolas était resté planté là, droit comme une jeune pousse, quand la belle Lymia lui avait annoncé d'une voix si attendrie qu'elle lui était reconnaissante. Ah, c'est le cas de le dire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela ! Il avait tenté de trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais elle l'avait coupée, et s'était ensuite enfermée dans sa chambre. Piteux, et sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, il décida d'aller dans la grande cour du Palais, là où l'Arbre des Rois était en fleur, et ce pendant toute l'année. Il s'arrêta, et s'assit sur un banc de pierre. Alors là, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et réfléchit. Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Lymia, à tous les progrès qu'ils avaient fait dans leur relation si difficile. Il réfléchit à ses sentiments pour elle, qui ne disparaissaient pas avec le temps, bien au contraire. Mais elle ? L'aimait-elle ? Cette question lui taraudait l'esprit.

- « Et bien, Legolas. Je pensais que vous seriez retourné dans votre chambre. »  
>Le Prince Sindar sursauta. Il n'avait même pas entendu le nouveau venu arriver, chose étonnante.<br>- « On dirait que j'ai finalement réussi à vous prendre par surprise ! » continua Aragorn, en riant.  
>- « Ce n'est pas loyal, mellon nîn. J'étais en pleine méditation. »<br>- « Ne cherchez pas d'excuses ! »  
>Le blond sourit, bientôt imité par le brun, qui reprit vite la parole.<br>- « Et à quoi réfléchissiez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »  
>- « A <em>elle<em> », articula-t-il.

Le temps passa à une vitesse fulgurante aux côtés du Roi du Gondor, et ce n'est qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit que les deux amis se séparèrent. L'homme raccompagna son camarade jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant de le congédier, Legolas parla.  
>- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous importuner longtemps, vous et la Dame Arwen. Je m'en irai dans quelques jours. »<br>- « Enfin, Mellon nîn ! Je pensais, qu'avec le temps, vous auriez compris que vous n'êtes absolument pas un poids pour moi, pour nous. Vous êtes, et restez le bienvenu ici, et ceci le temps que vous le voudrez. »  
>- « Je vous remercie, Estel. Passez une bonne nuit, et puisse la lumière d'Undomiel veiller sur vous. »<br>- « Je vous remercie, Legolas. Vous de même. »

Et nos deux compagnons se quittèrent, chacun regagnant sa chambre respective, et, dans le cas d'Aragorn, sa femme. La Soleil n'allait pas tarder à illuminer la Terre du Milieu de ses chauds rayons, et alors la Nature s'éveillerait, les fleurs s'ouvriraient. Mais, en attendant, en cette nuit profonde, un air de mélancolie régnait dans l'atmosphère.

**Et voilà ! Je vous avoue que j'avais envie d'écrire ce chapitre depuis longtemps, depuis que j'ai établi le plan de ma fic, en fait. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour la deuxième partie de « Minas Tirith » !**


	11. Chapitre 9, Partie II : Minas Tirith

**Hello mes chers lecteurs ! Je vous remercie de vos lectures ainsi que de vos reviews, et vous présente la deuxième partie du chapitre 10, Minas Tirith.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9, Partie II : Minas Tirith.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Et nos deux compagnons se quittèrent, chacun regagnant sa chambre respective, et, dans le cas d'Aragorn, sa femme. La Soleil n'allait pas tarder à illuminer la Terre du Milieu de ses chauds rayons, et alors la Nature s'éveillerait, les fleurs s'ouvriraient. Mais, en attendant, en cette nuit profonde, un air de mélancolie régnait dans l'atmosphère. »<em>

Les oiseaux volaient haut dans le ciel bleu de Minas Tirith, projetant leurs ombres sur le sol marbré. La Soleil était à son zénith, envoyant ses rayons brûlants sur la pierre. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante qu'aucun souffle de vent ne venait altérer. Le Prince Legolas de Mirkwood, Elfe Sylvain, s'étira en baillant, et se frotta les yeux. Sa chambre, encore plongée dans l'obscurité grâce aux longs rideaux ocre qui descendaient en torsades sur le tapis vert, était fraîche et sentait le matin de printemps. Le blond se releva petit à petit, et s'assit finalement sur le rebord de son lit en bois richement sculpté. Il n'eut aucun mal se diriger vers sa fenêtre, ses yeux d'Elfe étant plus perçants que ceux de toutes les autres races, même dans le noir. Il ouvrit les tentures d'un geste sec, et plissa le front, ébloui par la clarté du dehors. Il détourna le visage, et contempla cette petite pièce mise à disposition rien que pour lui par son ami Aragorn.

Le Roi du Gondor avait bien choisi les couleurs : ses tons verts n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux des arbres de Vertbois-le-Grand. Le marron du bois faisait penser aux troncs encore sains, et cette couleur sable qui ornait les rideaux… Legolas eut un sourire. Encore une farce de son cher Estel, sans aucun doute… L'ocre, la couleur qui se rapproche le plus de celle du sable. Sûrement un petit clin d'œil aux prédictions de la Dame Galadriel :

« Legolas Vertefeuille, longtemps sous l'arbre  
>Dans la joie tu vécus. Prends garde à la Mer !<br>Si tu entends le cri de la mouette sur le rivage,  
>Ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera. »<p>

Ces paroles ne s'étaient pas encore réalisées. Pourtant, Legolas avait bien pressenti l'appel de la mer, au travers de cette maudite mouette dont il avait ouï le cri. Mais il arrivait à résister à son appel, bien que ce fût une tâche assez aisée. Et s'il s'était passé une chose à laquelle la Dame des Galdhrims ne s'attendait pas ? Et si… Et si Lymia avait changé la donne ? Le Prince sentit l'excitation pondre en lui. Et voilà qu'une nouvelle fois, il s'emballait pour un rien. La jeune humaine ne changerait rien à la situation. Elle n'avait fait que la retarder. La voix de la mer reviendrait, plus forte, plus puissante, et l'entraînerait dans ses flots pour ne jamais le laisser revenir. La Sorcière du Bois d'Or ne pouvait se tromper. Impossible.

Legolas soupira, et se dirigea vers son lit. Il saisit le drap vert et marron, et le plia. Il avait toujours été soigneux, et, maintenant qu'il séjournait chez son meilleur ami, il voulait être irréprochable. Il se regarda dans le miroir posé près de la grande commode, et brossa ses cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il refit ses puis tresses, preuves de ses aptitudes guerrières et des épreuves qu'il avait traversées, puis passa une tenue propre – une simple tunique blanc cassé et des collants gris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se vêtir de cette façon, mais il avait trouvé cette toilette soigneusement pliée et déposée sur une des plus basses planches de l'armoire, et avait eu envie de changement.

Chaussé maintenant de ses habituelles bottes brunes, il sortit de la pièce, fermant doucement la porte. Il ne savait où aller. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, pas vraiment soif, pas vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un. Il opta donc pour une promenade solitaire dans les grands jardins de la Tour de Garde de Minas Tirith.

Aaaah, la nature faisant palpiter ses sens, la chaleur de la Soleil inondant son corps et réchauffant son cœur, cet air pur et libre qu'il respirait avec avidité. Le Prince de Mirkwood profita de toutes ses merveilles qu'Arda pouvait lui offrir. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe encore fraîche, et, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, admira le ciel bleu baigné de nuages blancs.

– « Legolas, vous allez bien ? »

L'Elfe était revenu dans la Tour Blanche environ quelques minutes avant l'heure du déjeuner. Le cœur encore empli des sensations pures que lui prodiguait la nature, il n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à qui il pouvait bien croiser dans les couloirs, et à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il s'était assis à la table, à la même place que la veille. Le repas était donné en comité restreint : ainsi, n'étaient présent que le Roi, sa femme, Lymia et lui-même. Il sursauta quand la voix d'Aragorn s'adressa à lui.

– « Oui, oui, Estel. Je rêvassais. »  
>– « Je vois. » Il lui lança un regard oblique. « Comment s'est déroulée votre petite promenade de ce matin ? »<br>– « A merveille, je vous remercie. Minas Tirith est particulièrement agréable si tôt dans la journée. »  
>– « Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Legolas. Et le temps de ce jour est particulièrement radieux ! »<p>

Lymia écoutait d'une oreille discrète la conversation qui se déroulait. Elle fit d'ailleurs bien, car, quelques instants plus tard, Arwen prit la parole.

– « Et vous, Demoiselle Lymia ? Comment trouvez-vous notre cité ? » Elle prit la main de son mari et la pressa.  
>– « Elle est magnifique, certes. »<br>– « Oui, mais ceci, nous le devons tous à son Roi ! » Elle sourit à Aragorn. L'humaine acquiesça. « Et vous, d'où venez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

La femme aux cheveux noirs jugea que cette question ne représentait aucune potentielle « menace » pour son secret, et se décida donc à répondre. Legolas guettait le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole.

– « Je viens de ces terres magnifiques que sont celles du Rohan. J'habitais dans les contreforts d'Edoras. »

Elle n'avait pas totalement menti. Elle ne vivait pas dans les contreforts d'Edoras, certes, mais dans son château, Meduseld. Mais ceci devait rester secret, du moins pour l'instant. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard méfiant que lui lançait le monarque du Gondor.

– « Ce n'est plus le cas ? » Continua l'Elfe.  
>– « N… Non, je suis partie il y a de cela quelques mois. »<br>– « Mais… Pour quelle raison ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.  
>– « Je ressentais simplement le besoin de… Voyager, voir d'autres choses que les murs d'or de Meduseld, connaitre de nouveaux visages. »<p>

– « Et c'est comme cela que vous avez fait la connaissance de notre cher Legolas, n'est-ce pas ? » Coupa Aragorn.

Il était au courant de tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin la jeune humaine, et ne voulait pas que sa femme puisse la mettre mal à l'aise.

– « C'est exact. » Interrompit le concerné. « J'avais, moi aussi, envie de changer d'air, et nous nous sommes croisés par pur hasard, près de Fondcombe… »  
>– « Fondcombe ? Mais vous aviez dit venir du Gondor du Sud ! » S'exclama Arwen.<br>– « Oui, c'est exact. Nous avons fait un petit détour par-là, car Lymia ici présente avait depuis longtemps le désir de visiter cette région certes déserte, mais toujours aussi fascinante. »

La jeune femme fit diversion.  
>– « A propos, si je peux me permettre, Seigneur Aragorn, vous devriez remettre cet endroit à neuf ! C'est, comme Le Prince l'a dit, une région fort intéressante, et je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'efforts, elle pourrait devenir très attractive… »<br>– « J'en prends bonne note, jeune demoiselle. Je vous remercie de vos conseils. »

Ils s'en prirent ensuite à un tout autre sujet.  
>– « Mais, en parlant de Fondcombe, <em>mellon nîn<em>, comment se porte ce bon et sage Elrond ? »  
>– « Je suis ravi de vous apprendre, Estel, que votre père adoptif va très bien. Mais, vous lui manquez beaucoup, Arwen. » Il s'adressa à l'autre Elfe. « Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs, Aragorn. »<br>– « Mon père a toujours tendance à trop dramatiser. » Répondit la belle Elfe en souriant. « Il faudra que je pense à lui rendre visite, en effet. »

Et enfin, nos camarades quittèrent la table, la laissant aux soins des domestiques. Avant de quitter la pièce, Legolas murmura à Aragorn :  
>– « <em>Mellon nîn<em>, puis-je me permettre d'abuser de votre hospitalité pour quelques nuits encore ? »  
>– « Autant que vous voudrez, Legolas ! »<br>– « Je vous remercie. »  
>– « Ce fut un plaisir. Je dois malheureusement vous laisser, Arwen et moi-même sommes attendu dans la salle du trône pour traiter de toutes ces fastidieuses choses dont on doit s'occuper quand on est Roi… Faites comme chez vous, <em>mellon nîn<em>. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami blond, puis le couple royal s'en alla vers la dite salle du trône, laissant Lymia et Legolas seuls.

– « Aurais-je l'outrecuidance de vous demander de venir vous promener avec moi, Demoiselle Lymia ? »  
>– « Il n'y a rien d'outrecuidant là-dedans, mon Prince. J'accepte avec grande joie. »<br>– « Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ? Legolas me suffit amplement. Cessez de m'appeler 'Prince'. »  
>– « Vos désirs sont des ordres, Seigneur. » Elle offrit un petit sourire coquin à son camarade.<br>– « Je constate que vous êtes têtue comme une mule ! »  
>– « Effectivement. »<br>– « Bon, et bien… Allons-y ? »

Il offrit son bras à la jeune femme, qui le saisit. Ils partirent en direction des jardins.

– « Quel magnifique endroit… »  
>– « Vous avez totalement raison, Lymia. Cette cité est enchanteresse. Hélas, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Si vous l'aviez connu pendant son siège, vous aurez vite changé de discours. De même avant qu'Aragorn ne prenne le poste de Roi ! »<p>

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et ils continuèrent leur route, bras-dessus bras-dessous, en silence. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, l'Elfe fut tenaillé par une question qu'il voulait poser depuis un bon moment déjà, mais n'osait pas. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains, et respira profondément.

– « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquit l'humaine.  
>– « Lymia… Je voulais vous poser une question. Si elle vous blesse, je vous prie de m'excuser, ce n'était aucunement mon intention. Je vous avoue que ce point m'obsède depuis déjà quelques temps, et le besoin de savoir ce fait de plus en plus pressant en moi. Acceptez-vous de m'écouter ? »<p>

Le visage de la belle se durcit, mais elle acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête. Le Prince poursuivit.

– « Alors, voilà. Dès le premier instant où j'ai aperçu votre visage, j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas une simple _humaine_. » Il choisit ses mots avec soin. « En effet, quelque chose me porte à croire que vous n'êtes pas seulement ça. Qu'il y a autre chose. Si cela est dû à votre son royal, je n'en sais strictement rien, mais je pense que c'est différent. Et je vous avoue que la curiosité me ronge, à tel point que je n'en ferme plus l'œil. »

La jeune femme resta muette quelques instants, mais soupira enfin.

– « Et bien, je suppose qu'après tout, vous _méritez_ de savoir… Je vais donc vous raconter toute l'histoire.

Un jour, une Elfe appelée Edalanor arriva à Edoras. Pour quelles raisons elle était là, personne ne le savait vraiment. On supposait qu'elle s'était perdue, version, qui, je vous l'avoue, m'étonne un peu. Elle venait du Lindon, l'ancien royaume de feu Gil-Galad, puissant Seigneur Elfe –Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il perdit la vie lors de la Bataille de la Dernière Alliance, aux côtés du roi Oropher de Vertbois. Mais passons, elle vint donc, et tous se méfièrent d'elle. Après tout, que pouvait donc venir faire une Elfe d'apparence une vingtaine d'années, seule et perdue dans le Rohan ? Elle alla, la tête haute, réclamer l'asile aux portes du palais du roi. Théoden, fils de Thengel, fut frappé par sa beauté si pure, caractéristique des Elfes, et l'accueillit sans poser de questions. Sa femme, Elfhild, étant morte en donnant naissance à Théodred, il avait le champ libre, mais, dans les coutumes Rohirrims, il est très mal vu de se remarier ou d'avoir une autre aventure après la mort de sa femme. En tant que roi, il devait montrer l'exemple.

A force d'acharnement et d'efforts, le roi su parvenir à ses fins et s'accorder les faveurs d'Edalanor. Ils entamèrent une relation complexe, devant sans cesse se cacher, ne jamais être vu, ne jamais se crier leur amour en public. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Au bout d'une année de vie commune, Edalanor, ma mère, tomba enceinte. Et ce fut le drame. Le roi ne pouvait aisément pas reconnaitre cet enfant, et il inventa donc une histoire montée de toute pièce, qui disait en bref qu'Edalanor avait été engrossé sans quelconque intervention humaine. C'était, comme il le disait si bien « La Volonté Des Valars. »

Ma mère fut méprisée, insultée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu la confiance du peuple, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Ils ne gênaient pas leurs regards curieux, voire haineux, sur son passage, et prononçaient des malédictions quand ils la voyaient. Elle cachait son désarroi mieux que personne, si bien qu'au début, Théoden ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle gardait toujours la tête haute, se tenait droite, n'accordait aucune attention au mépris des gens. Mais, une fois seule, ses sanglots amers reprenaient le dessus et elle se laissait aller, roulée en boule dans son lit, ses longs cheveux noirs reposant sur son oreiller de plumes.

Puis, enfin, _ça _arriva. Ma naissance. L'accouchement de ma mère. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé de mon potentiel nom avec mon père. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que me mettre au monde fut la pire erreur de sa vie, puisqu'elle y resta. Non, non, ne m'interrompez pas, Legolas. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le fait d'être à bout de forces, où si c'était volontaire, mais son ultime parole fut en Sindarin. Sa phrase, coupée, hachurée par ses pleurs et son souffle, fut incompréhensible. De plus, personne ne parlait vraiment cette langue, ici… Un des maîtres guérisseurs cru néanmoins entendre un mot, un petit mot : Lymia. Ce qui fut pris pour un mot fut donné à mon nom. Vous savez sûrement que ceci n'existe pas. Je pense qu'ils ont du ouïr un bout de phrase, puis un autre, et les ont assemblé.

Voilà, vous savez tout, mon Prince. J'espère que vous ne nous jugerez point, mon défunt père et moi. »

Ledit Prince resta quelques instants silencieux, se répétant mentalement tout ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Il devait bien avouer que l'histoire de cette jeune femme l'avait émue, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Mais, un point le taraudait néanmoins.

– « Mais… Ca n'a pas de sens. »  
>– « Comment ça, ça n'a pas de sens ? » La jeune femme avait parlé plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais après tout, de quel droit le disait-il ça, alors qu'elle venait de se confier ?<br>–« Et bien, si j'en crois tout ce que vous venez de me raconter – et je vous crois, je vous rassure – vous êtes une Peredhel, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>– « Peredhel ? »<br>– « Une Semi-Elfe. Comme le Seigneur Elrond. » Expliqua-t-il en souriant.  
>– « Et bien, oui, je suppose… »<br>– « Alors comment se fait-il que vous n'avez ni les oreilles, ni autres caractéristiques Elfiques, comme l'immortalité ? »  
>– « C'est donc ça qui vous taquine. » Sourit-elle. « Et bien, je suppose que j'ai plutôt hérité du côté Homme de mon père, que du côté Elfe de ma mère… Dans ce cas-là, je suis plutôt une Semi-Humaine, non ? »<br>– « Certes. » Le Prince rit. « Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait confiance. »  
>– « Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, je vous devais bien ça… »<p>

Les deux compagnons continuèrent leur petite promenade dans Minas Tirith. Le temps passa à une vitesse fulgurante, si bien que le Prince commença à se demander si ce n'était pas une chose propre à cette cité. C'est vrai quoi, à chaque fois qu'il passait du bon temps avec Aragorn, et maintenant avec Lymia, il avait l'impression que les heures se transformaient en minutes !

L'air se faisait plus frais alors qu'un magnifique coucher de soleil rougeoyant pointait le bout de son nez. Lymia et Legolas se précipitèrent vers le bout de la grande terrasse de la Tour Blanche, emplacement qui leur permettait de dominer toute la ville en hauteur. Appuyés sur le rebord de la pierre, l'Elfe des bois sentait naitre en lui une douleur qui lui inondait le ventre. Ce n'était pas une de ces douleurs qu'on ressent quand une épée nous blesse, loin de là. C'était une douleur interne, brûlante, et qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il aimait à en avoir mal, aimait à en mourir. Il ne pouvait simplement _pas_ regarder la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui sans avoir envie de quitter ce monde définitivement. Trop de chagrins, trop de déceptions. Pas d'espoir. Et le pire, l'ignorance. Oui, car il ignorait tout des sentiments de cette jeune semi-humaine. Il ignorait s'ils étaient les mêmes que les siens, ou au bien contraires. L'aimait-elle, le détestait-elle ? Ou l'indifférait-il ? Trop de questions. Pas de réponse. Maudit soit-il de ne pas oser tendre le bras pour se saisir de sa main, la presser contre son torse en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour elle. Qu'il donnerait tout pour qu'elle vive heureuse. Qu'il l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à se qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. Qu'il la voulait, elle, et aucune autre chose sur cette terre. Qu'elle était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Qu'elle était plus belle que toute autre chose vivante ou non, qu'elle rayonnait plus que la Soleil elle-même, et que son éclat était plus divin que le Lune et les étoiles. Elle était à la fois l'ombre et la lumière, la lumière et l'ombre. Elle était ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier les douleurs de la guerre, pour se sentir important. Mais il ne fit rien, et garda son poing fermé sur la rambarde.

La Soleil se couchait, dardant pour la dernière fois Arda de ses rayons, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine journée. Les étoiles commençaient à briller, illuminant tout. Le Lune éphémère pointa le bout de son nez, et un papillon de nuit voleta autour du Prince, fugace à l'image de l'unique larme qui roula sur sa joue droite.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Vers une nouvelle aventure

**Bonjour bonjour, tout le monde ! Merci, une fois encore, à tous ceux qui me lisent, à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, me follow, moi ou cette fiction, et enfin l'apprécient. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Enfin, en tout cas, il y aura une grande amélioration… Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Découvrez !**

**Je tiens par ailleurs à m'excuser pour cet inacceptable retard.**

* * *

><p><em>Meleth nîn<em> : Mon amour  
><em>Mellon nîn <em>: Mon ami

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Une nouvelle aventure.<strong>

**.**

_« La Soleil se couchait, dardant pour la dernière fois Arda de ses rayons, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine journée. Les étoiles commençaient à briller, illuminant tout. Le Lune éphémère pointa le bout de son nez, et un papillon de nuit voleta autour du Prince, fugace à l'image de l'unique larme qui roula sur sa joue droite. »_

– « Estel !  
>– Oui, <em>mellon nîn<em> ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
>– Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je m'en irai, en compagnie de Lymia, demain à la première heure.<br>– Vous nous quittez déjà, Legolas ? Ne voulez-vous pas rester encore un peu ?  
>– Votre demande me touche, Estel, mais je ne reviens pas sur ma décision. La damoiselle Lymia et moi-même souhaitons voyager vers d'autres contrées.<br>– Comme vous le souhaitez ! Néanmoins, n'hésitez pas à revenir. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici.  
>– Je le sais, <em>mellon nîn<em>, et vous en remercie. »

Legolas soupira. Il était resté sept jours à Minas Tirith, et ce délai lui avait semblé si court qu'il regrettait de devoir déjà partir. Mais, il avait promis à sa camarade un voyage dans la Terre du Milieu, et rester ici plus longtemps ne ferait que retarder la visite des prochaines contrées. La veille, au terme d'une conversation anodine, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord que leur prochaine destination serait le Rohan. La jeune femme semblait enchantée à l'idée de revoir son pays natal, le lieu où elle avait grandi, même si la perspective que son père ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir entachait réellement son bonheur. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer à Meduseld, à moins que son cousin, Eomer, ne se souvienne de cette jeune Rohirrim qu'on apercevait quelques fois dans le château, et à laquelle son oncle avait offert l'asile. Mais c'était peine perdue. Toutes ces années où ils avaient vécus sous le même toit, jamais ils ne s'étaient adressé la parole. Encore un point qui attristait notre jeune Semi-Elfe. Mais, elle ne voulait surtout pas que le Prince de la Forêt Noire prenne ceci pour une faiblesse, et elle ne montra donc pas son embarras.

L'Elfe, quant à lui, se demandait comment il allait être reçu, une fois aux portes d'Edoras. L'accueillerait-on en héros, comme à Minas Tirith ? Ou au contraire, en assassin froid et sans-cœur, comme Lymia lors de leur première rencontre ? Une pointe d'appréhension naissait dans son estomac, mais il ne pouvait se défiler. Une promesse était une promesse, et il devait se résoudre à accompagner sa camarade où elle irait.

Nos deux héros profitèrent de leur dernière journée à Minas Tirith comme jamais. Legolas resta des heures entières aux côtés d'Aragorn, à se promener dans la cité en discutant et riant, comme les deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient. Quant à Lymia, elle opta pour une petite promenade solitaire dans les jardins, où elle croisa Arwen. Elles restèrent ensembles, et une certaine complicité féminine se lia entre elles. Arwen s'avérait être une Elfe charmante, du point de vue de l'humaine, et très avenante. Elle ne posa aucune question sur le passé de la jeune femme, ayant compris depuis longtemps que c'était un sujet à éviter. Et puis, le soir vint, et ce fut l'heure de se diriger vers la salle du banquet.

Aragorn, s'assit à sa place en bout de table et adressa un sourire charmeur à sa femme.

– « Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, _meleth nîn_ ?  
>– Une excellente journée, <em>meleth nîn <em>! J'ai discuté toute l'après-midi avec cette charmante Lymia. »

La susnommée Lymia sourit. Elle prit à son tour la parole.

– « Et vous, Seigneur Aragorn ?  
>– De même, merci. Le Prince Legolas et moi-même avons passé la journée à errer dans les rues de Minas Tirith. »<p>

Le Roi du Gondor se retourna vers son ami.

– « D'ailleurs, _mellon nîn_, concernant votre départ à l'aube, demain, je me suis permis de vous faire préparer des victuailles que vous pourrez emporter. Ah, et j'ai ajouté quelques lembas… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
>– « Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, Estel. Croyez-moi, il m'en coûte de vous quitter si tôt, mais l'aventure m'appelle. Nous nous rendons à Edoras.<br>– J'espère que votre périple se passera bien, dans ce cas. Passez mes amitiés à Eomer.  
>– Ce sera fait. »<p>

Ils finirent leur souper en riant et en discutant, puis Aragorn proposa de se retrouver dans la salle des fêtes afin que la dernière soirée de ses invités soit mémorable. Il envoya chercher des musiciens, danseurs, et invita son peuple à s'y rendre. En raison de cette décision « de dernière minute », peu de Gondoriens furent présents. Ils passèrent néanmoins un très bon moment.

Legolas était debout près d'Aragorn, et il discutait joyeusement avec celui-ci tout en profitant de la musique chaleureuse qui réchauffait l'atmosphère. Il jetait souvent des coups d'œil discrets du côté des deux femmes, Lymia et Arwen, qui, elles aussi, semblaient très proches. Quelques membres du peuple s'adressaient parfois à nos deux amis pour leur présenter leurs hommages, et les femmes pas encore mariées ne se gênaient pas pour lorgner ouvertement l'Elfe, qui se sentait d'ailleurs gêné. Mais il constata vite que nombre d'hommes agissaient de la même manière avec sa camarade, Lymia. Il en ressenti une pointe de jalouse.

– « Allez la voir, _mellon nîn._ »

Le Prince sursauta, pris en flagrant délit d'observation.

– « De quoi parlez-vous ?  
>– Vous m'avez bien compris, Legolas. Allez la voir.<br>– Je ne vous suis pas…  
>– Faut-il vraiment que je sois toujours derrière vous, <em>mellon nîn <em>? Allez inviter l'élue de votre cœur à danser !  
>– Je n'oserais pas…<br>– Il le faut pourtant. Courage ! »

Le blond s'éloigna de son ami d'une démarche mal-assurée, mais se reprit vite lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la belle humaine. Il lui tendit la main droite en inclinant légèrement la tête, s'efforçant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

– « Damoiselle, voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse ? »

La jeune femme rougit, puis après une brève hésitation, sourit franchement à la demande de l'Elfe.

– « Avec plaisir, Prince Legolas. »

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et il l'entraina sans plus attendre au milieu des danseurs. Il la prit par la taille, timidement, fixant ses yeux dans les siens, et ne dit plus rien. Quant à elle, elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et se noya dans l'océan bleu qui la dardait de son regard.

Le temps sembla s'écouler lentement, alors que les deux compagnons virevoltaient en oubliant complètement le monde autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent seuls sur la piste, les autres danseurs s'étant écartés pour pouvoir les observer. Ils étaient magnifiques à voir.

Aragorn et Arwen se tenaient la main en les observant, le même sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Ils leur rappelaient tellement eux-mêmes, lors de leurs premières rencontres...

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Legolas et Lymia stoppèrent leur danse. Ils commençaient à fatiguer. Le Prince ôta lentement ses mains de la taille de sa cavalière, laquelle fit de même. Leur regard resta fixé encore quelques instants, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que tout le monde les regardait, en attente d'une suite possible. Aragorn, remarquant le malaise de ses invités, applaudit.

– « Nous n'avions plus vu pareille danse depuis un temps très long ! »

Les deux compagnons sourirent, arrachant leurs yeux de ceux des autres. Legolas retourna près de son ami, suivi de près par l'humaine.

– « C'était un ballet magnifique. » Souffla Arwen, encore toute émue.

Son amie lui fit un sourire.

– « Merci, Altesse. »

Legolas, de son côté, adressa un regard profond au Roi, regard qui valait mieux que mille mots. Un regard qui voulait dire « merci ».

La fête prit fin, et chaque Gondorien retourna dans sa maison, accompagné pour certains de leur famille. Aragorn souhaita une bonne nuit à ses invités et rejoignit finalement sa chambre, accompagné de sa femme.

Legolas et Lymia marchaient côte à côte, dans un silence complet, chacun revivant cette soirée enchanteresse. Le Prince avait pris une décision. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne pouvait continuer à ignorer son amour de la sorte, il devait agir avant qu'un des nombreux hommes qui lorgnaient sa belle camarade ne se décide à faire sa déclaration. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la porte de la chambre de l'humaine.

– « Lymia, je… »  
>– « Chut. » Le coupa-t-elle.<p>

Elle posa un doigt long et fin sur la bouche de l'Elfe, et approcha son visage du sien. Le blond était tétanisé. Il ne savait comment réagir. Alors, il décida tout simplement de laisser faire l'humaine, dont les lèvres se rapprochaient toujours plus…

Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Elle retira son doigt du visage du Prince, lequel fut vite remplacé par ses lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Un baiser chaste, un baiser qui ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes. Mais un baiser si pur, si simple et si sincère que Legolas en fut électrifié. Il ne réagit qu'après coup, alors que la femme s'était déjà reculée, le teint rougi et le menton tremblant.

– « Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
>– Je vous aime.<br>– Comment ?

Elle eut l'air choqué, troublé.

– « Je vous aime. » Répéta le Prince. « Je vous aime depuis le premier jour, depuis la première seconde où j'ai vu votre visage. Je sais, c'est insensé, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne sais lutter contre ce sentiment. »

L'humaine souriait, à présent. Le plus beau sourire que son visage n'ai jamais porté.

– « Je vous aime aussi, Legolas. »

Elle approcha une dernière fois ses lèvres de celles du Prince Elfique, dans un baiser plus long que le précédent, puis caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Après un dernier sourire, elle la referma.

Il était encore tôt, la soleil venait à peine de se lever, réchauffant les rues claires de Minas Tirith de ses pâles rayons. On pouvait déjà discerner quelques habitants se rendant à leur lieu de travail : la forge, les champs, le château... Legolas salua une dernière fois Aragorn d'une étreinte amicale, fit un baise main à Arwen et monta sur le dos d'Arod, son fidèle destrier.

Lymia effectua le même manège, avec quelques variantes. Elle fit une révérence devant Aragorn, et prit affectueusement sa femme Elfe dans ses bras. Puis, à son tour, elle enfourcha sa monture, un sourire paisible toujours gravé sur les traits.

Le Prince Elfique lui adressa un sourire, puis un léger signe de tête, et lança son cheval au trot, elle sur les talons.

Le vent frais du matin fouettait leur visage et leurs cheveux alors qu'ils galopaient tous deux côte à côte. Le bruit des sabots de leur chevaux sur le sol les empêchaient de pouvoir tenir une conversation, mais les quelques regards qu'ils se jetaient à la dérobée en disaient long. A chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, ils osaient un sourire timide, et leur visage s'illuminaient de la flamme de l'amour. Au bout de quelques heures, enfin, ils décidèrent de faire une pause. La soleil était à son zénith, et chacun commençait à ressentir la morsure de la faim.

– « Vous êtes ravissante », murmura Legolas en tendant un fruit à sa compagne.

Cette dernière lui sourit en rougissant et saisit le fruit qu'elle croqua à pleines dents.

Le Prince ne se lassait pas de la détailler. Il ne croyait pas à la chance qu'il avait : rencontrer une femme magnifique et réussir à se faire aimer. Partager les mêmes sentiments. Alors même si aucun projet d'avenir n'était formé, même s'ils étaient tous deux incertains de l'avenir, ils étaient heureux. Tout simplement heureux.

Ils se sustentèrent en se souriant régulièrement. A la fin de leur repas improvisé, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Lymia tendit une main vers l'encolure de sa jument, voulant s'y accrocher afin de monter sur son dos, mais Legolas la retint en lui attrapant le bras. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot les lèvres du Prince s'emparèrent des siennes. Ils s'oublièrent et s'égarèrent hors de la pensée et du temps (_réplique de Gandalf, yeaaah !)_

La jeune femme entrouvrit sa bouche, donnant accès au Prince. Leurs langues entamèrent une joyeuse danse, romantique et sensuelle. Quand ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur.

L'Elfe prit la main de sa compagne et y déposa un baiser. Elle se jeta contre lui, blottissant son nez sur son épaule et fermant les yeux.

– « Je vous aime. » Dit-elle.

Le Prince resserra son étreinte un peu plus fort.

– « Je vous aime aussi. Plus que toute autre chose. »  
>– « Legolas, jure le moi. »<p>

Il sursauta. Jamais personne ne l'avait tutoyé. Pas même Aragorn. C'était un Elfe, c'était un Prince. On ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de familiarités. Et pourtant, elle, n'avait même pas cillé lorsqu'elle avait prononcé sa phrase – le plus naturellement possible. Il resserra son étreinte.

– « Je te le jure. »

Et de même, il n'avait jamais tutoyé personne. C'était une grande première. La femme blottie dans ses bras sourit de contentement et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il la souleva dans ses bras et déposa un simple baiser sur sa bouche. Elle rit.

– « Nous y allons ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
>– « Oui » approuva-t-il en souriant.<p>

Ils remontèrent sur leurs chevaux et les lancèrent au galop.

Ils firent route pendant encore quelques jours, et arrivèrent aux portes d'Edoras alors qu'une fine pluie commençait à tomber. Lymia resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules, geste qui n'échappa pas à l'Elfe qui s'empressa de couvrir la jeune femme de la sienne. Elle le remercia d'un grand sourire.

Les rares passants qui restaient dans les rues de la capitale du Rohan se pressaient vers leurs demeures respectives et ne prêtèrent pas attention aux deux touristes. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, bien au contraire, cela leur permettait de faire leur petit bonhomme de chemin tranquillement.

Aux portes de Meduseld, le cœur de Lymia se serra, et celui de Legolas s'emballa. Il sauta du dos d'Arod et avança vers le garde.

– « Je suis le Prince Legolas, et voici Lymia, ma camarade de route. Nous aimerions avoir audience avec Eomer, votre roi. »

Le garde acquiesça, héla un maître d'écurie pour qu'il s'occupe de leurs montures, et sans un mot les invita à entrer. S'il avait reconnu le Prince Elfique, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce n'est qu'une fois aux portes de la salle du trône qu'il se permit une parole.

– « Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Prince Legolas. Les Rohirrims vous seront éternellement reconnaissants, à vous et aux autres membres de la Communauté. »

L'Elfe resta sans voix. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, alors que l'homme tapait contre la lourde porte de bois. La voix d'Eomer tonna un « entrez », et il l'ouvrit.

Le roi Rohirrim sembla heureux de voir Legolas. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

– « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Legolas ? » Demanda-t-il.

L'Elfe prit le bras de Lymia, qui était restée légèrement en retrait et la présenta.

– « Nous avons décidés, la damoiselle Lymia et moi, de faire un voyage dans la Terre du Milieu. Et comme nous passions près d'ici, j'en ai profité pour lui proposer de vous rendre une petite visite. »

Eomer dévisagea la jeune femme, visiblement elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce quelque chose en question. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui faire un baisemain.

– « Soyez la bienvenue, gente dame. »

Elle lui murmura un merci et détourna la tête. Legolas, voyant son malaise, rebondit sur un autre sujet.

– « Vous avez le bonjour du roi Aragorn, Eomer.  
>– Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Depuis son mariage avec la belle Arwen, en vérité. Je lui enverrai une lettre plus tard pour le remercier. Souhaitez-vous rester dîner ?<br>– Avec grand plaisir ! Toute cette route est exténuante. »

Legolas, Lymia et Eomer se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger alors que sonnaient les huit coups de vingt heures. La pluie à l'extérieur était maintenant torrentielle.

– « Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre pour ce soir, dit Eomer. Vous n'irez pas loin avec toute cette pluie.  
>– Je vous remercie, répondit Legolas. Nous partirons dans ce cas demain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. »<p>

Ils soupèrent dans une ambiance bonne-enfant, Eomer questionnant toujours plus l'Elfe sur sa forêt natale envahie par l'Ombre. Ce dernier lui avoua qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis un bon moment, mais qu'à son départ, la purification de le Forêt était déjà bien entamée. Ensuite, le nouveau roi du Gondor les conduisit à leur chambre respective.

Le Prince Elfique ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pas sommeil, et cette pièce n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il aurait de loin préféré s'allonger en pleine nature, au pied d'un gros chêne, et regarder les étoiles. Finalement, après avoir retraversé sa chambre en long et en large, il décida d'aller faire une petite balade nocturne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en croisant la belle Lymia dans un couloir.

– « Vous ne dormez pas ? demanda-t-il.  
>– Non, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais je pourrais vous poser la même question ? »<p>

Il rit, et donna la même raison qu'elle. Puis, il lui proposa de l'accompagner dans sa promenade, chose qu'elle accepta. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, puis Legolas prit la parole.

– « Le ciel est magnifique, cette nuit. »

Elle hocha la tête, et timidement, fit glisser sa main dans celle du Prince. Ce dernier pivota vers elle et caressa sa joue.

– « Il est à votre image. »

La jeune femme rougit, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, l'Elfe se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Elle se laissa aller, passant ses bras derrière son cou et s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle le sentit sourire alors qu'il l'embrassait, encore et encore. Et enfin, ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillants, et bien trop tôt au goût de la jeune femme.

– « Promettez-moi que vous ne m'abandonnerez jamais. » lui souffla-t-elle.

Legolas garda le silence, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. Devoir faire une promesse qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de sa compagne, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais il ne dit mot.

– « Legolas... Promets-le. » le pressa-t-elle.

Il sortit de sa torpeur. Il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Il avait compris, compris qu'elle était toute sa vie, et qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Alors il prit sa décision. Et ce tutoiement qu'elle avait utilisé ne l'avait que conforté dans cette idée. Ils devaient devenir plus que _ça. _Plus que de simples aventuriers amoureux l'un de l'autre sans jamais oser se déclarer.

– « Je te le promets. »

* * *

><p><strong>La suite très vite ! (et c'est une promesse, j'ai presque terminé le prochain chapitre.)<strong>

**A vos reviews !**

**Lyllooh.**


	13. Chapitre 11 : Un amour innocent

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre 11 est en ligne, avec encore un grand changement. A vos lectures ! (et reviews, si possible...)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 11 : Un amour innocent.  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_« Il sortit de sa torpeur. Il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Il avait compris, compris qu'elle était toute sa vie, et qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Alors il prit sa décision. Et ce tutoiement qu'elle avait utilisé ne l'avait que conforté dans cette idée. Ils devaient devenir plus que ça. Plus que de simples aventuriers amoureux l'un de l'autre sans jamais oser se déclarer._

– _Je te le promets. »_

_._

…

.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. _

_Je t'aime. _Le Prince ressassa cette unique phrase dans son esprit, se la répétant encore et toujours, au point d'en devenir fou. _Je t'aime. _Ce sentiment mis à nu le consumait, le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu féroce grignotait chaque parcelle de son corps, de son cœur. C'était le feu de l'amour.

_Je t'aime. _Une chose était sûre, il était resté abasourdi pendant une seconde ou deux, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre à cet élan d'affection. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que la belle Lymia lui confessait ses sentiments. Et pourtant, cette fois-là l'avait bouleversé. Peut-être à cause du tutoiement, chose vraiment toute nouvelle pour lui. Ou alors peut-être à cause de l'intonation qu'elle avait prise : juste un murmure, ses lèvres ne produisant qu'un son réduit, un souffle. Cette voix basse qui résonnait comme un cri à ses oreilles. Ou alors à cause du cadre ? Un champ de fleurs, aux abords d'une ville magnifique, un château en or derrière eux, une lune pleine et un ciel emplis d'étoiles plus brillantes que jamais. Il ne pouvait se décider. Mais en tout cas, cette phrase l'avait changé au plus profond de lui-même.

_Je t'aime. _Si elle savait l'effet que répéter cela dans sa tête lui faisait... Cette chaleur, cette explosion de sensations, de couleurs, de musiques et de mots. Ce feu d'artifice qu'il sentait naître dans ses veines. Ce sourire béat qu'il affichait, sourire qui contrastait étrangement avec son visage pur d'Elfe millénaire.

_Je t'aime. _Il secoua la tête et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur le paysage qu'il pouvait admirer, assis sur l'appui de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elbereth éclairait tout, halo de lumière qui se reflétait sur les murs dorés de Meduseld, illuminant le visage du prince de sa pâle lueur. Il soupira d'aise. Il se sentait bien, ici, à Edoras, en compagnie de sa belle. Et pourtant, il repartirait à l'aube du jour. Il avait tellement à faire, tellement à visiter, comme il l'avait promis à Lymia. Ils ne pouvaient s'éterniser dans chaque cité qu'ils voyaient.

Mais, une fois le voyage terminé, que feraient-ils ? Où iraient-ils ? Une fois la dernière cité visitée, il faudrait prendre des mesures. Ils ne pouvaient passer leurs vies à vagabonder ci-et-là. Il leur faudra s'installer quelque part. La Forêt Noire ? Trop dangereux, même si elle était en voix de purification. Et Legolas n'ignorait pas que son père, le roi Thranduil, ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil l'installation d'une _humaine_ dans son royaume. Humaine avec du sang Elfique, certes, mais humaine quand même. Le Rohan ? Ils devraient alors vivre dans la crainte que la jeune femme soit reconnue. Le Gondor ? Aragorn avait déjà assez de travail comme cela, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire, aux côtés de Gimli ? Même si l'Elfe avait appris à traiter les Nains avec respect, il ne s'imaginait _pas du tout _vivre à leurs côtés. La Lorien ? Thranduil serait alors au courant, il envisageait de partager son territoire avec la Dame Galadriel et son mari Celeborn. Non, non, le meilleur choix restait Fondcombe, aux côtés d'Elrond. Il comprendrait, il accepterait la jeune femme, après tout il en était un lui-même. Un Semi-Elfe. Il saurait faire preuve de sagesse, comme à son habitude. Et Fondcombe était un endroit tellement reposant, tellement pur et chaste... Ils auraient une vie de rêve là-bas.

Mais retourner en cet endroit ne leur rappellerait-il pas de mauvais souvenirs ? Leur première rencontre, par exemple, lorsque Lymia avait essayé de tuer Legolas. Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque... Et pourtant, si, il le devait. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour eux.

D'un saut habile, il quitta la fenêtre et rentra dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, en quête de sommeil, mais s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il avait déjà été se promener, pour se fatiguer, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Sauf à voir la femme qui hantait désormais la moindre de ses pensées, et à lui promettre qu'il resterait toujours avec elle. Il l'aimait de tout son être, c'était indéniable.

...

La lumière du soleil filtra ses rayons dans la chambre du prince, chauffant son visage. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, sans aucun nuage. L'Elfe s'étira et se releva du lit dans lequel il s'était endormi, tout habillé. Finalement, le sommeil avait bien voulu le rattraper... Il se fit une toilette rapide, renoua ses trois longues tresses et sortit de sa chambre.

Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte de Lymia, qui vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle était déjà habillée, mais ses cheveux noirs étaient encore emmêlés. Elle s'excusa auprès de Legolas et le pria de l'attendre quelques instant. Il accepta, et tandis que la porte se refermait, il se laissa aller en s'appuyant sur le mur.

Lymia sortit comme prévu quelques instants plus tard, sa crinière noire parfaitement démêlée et nouée en une grande tresse. Le Prince la détailla du regard, laissant glisser ses yeux sur cette silhouette qu'il aimait tant. Puis, il lui prit la main, lui sourit et sans un mot posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle du banquet, où ils prendraient un petit déjeuner avant de reprendre la route.

Eomer les y attendait déjà, assis en bout de table et affichant sur son visage une mine bougonne.

...

Nos deux compagnons galopaient à vive allure en direction de Fondcombe. Legolas avait décidé de ne pas faire le voyage jusque Mirkwood, craignant trop la réaction de son père quand il apprendrait que son fils _fricotait _avec une humaine. Lymia avait accueilli ce choix sans mot dire. Elle respectait la décision du prince, et pouvait parfaitement la comprendre. La route jusque la cité Elfique devrait normalement durer deux semaines. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles ils ne seraient que deux, pouvant profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre.

Au crépuscule du cinquième jour, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause. Un petit bois bordait la route qu'ils empruntaient, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils s'engagèrent dedans, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux. Legolas ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lymia, tant elle l'émerveillait. C'était un sentiment tout nouveau pour lui, qu'il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir jamais connu avant. En plus de trois mille ans d'existence, il ne goûtait que maintenant à la brûlure de l'amour.

Ils marchaient toujours, main dans la main, se contentant de se regarder, sans amorcer aucun geste ni ne prononcer aucune parole. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent, l'un en face de l'autre. Le Prince caressa du bout des doigts la joue de la jeune femme, frémissant au contact de la peau douce. Elle en fit de même.

Il fit lentement descendre ses mains vers une de ses épaules, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et l'attirait contre elle. Il fit glisser la manche de la robe de la Semi-Elfe, dénudant son épaule, où il déposa une multitude de baisers. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et elle s'abandonna complètement à l'étreinte de son aimé dont les mains offraient caresses à chaque parcelle de son corps.

– « Je t'aime… » souffla-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, le Prince souda une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser plus long et plus passionné que tous les précédents. Elle approfondit cet acte, sentant un désir sans nom lui brûler la poitrine, le cœur, l'estomac. Elle porta ses mains à la tunique de l'Elfe dont elle s'activa à ôter un à un les boutons, lentement, ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Il se laissait faire, sans bouger, les yeux simplement fermés. Elle le débarrassa de son vêtement, découvrant son torse. Elle caressa avec une soudaine déférence les muscles de Legolas, ne voulant une nouvelle fois pas brusquer les choses. Elle dessina les contours de ses pectoraux, s'attarda sur ses abdominaux, remonta sur sa jugulaire où elle put sentir son pouls battre, lui procurant un bonheur immense dans le creux de la poitrine.

Le Prince amorça à son tour un mouvement vers sa belle, défaisant les lacets qui retenaient sa chemise, attachés dans son dos. Il encercla de ses bras le frêle corps de sa belle et s'activa à la tâche utilisant tout le romantisme dont il était capable. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, plongeant ses iris dans les siens. On pouvait voir dans leurs prunelles brûler la flamme de la passion et de l'amour, mêlée à un désir qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux au centuple. C'était un sentiment tellement nouveau, pour eux, et pourtant ils eurent l'impression de le connaitre depuis des millénaires.

Legolas découvrit la poitrine de Lymia, profitant de chaque seconde de cet instant. Elle se blottit contre lui, et il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il était heureux. Il se sentait vivre. Il aurait tout donné pour que ce moment dure une éternité. Pour qu'ils puissent rester dans cette position jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais le temps les rattrapa bien vite, et avec lui une once de doute.

– « Legolas…, murmura la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je veux être sûre que ce tu es ressens pour moi dure. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Le Prince ne répondit pas de suite, voulant bien imprimer dans son esprit chaque mot de la jeune femme. Il finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, non sans se séparer d'elle.

– « Je comprends. Prenons notre temps, nous en avons à disposition. »

Sur ces mots, il sépara son corps de celui de la jeune femme, ramassa la chemise blanche qui traînait parmi les feuilles, et entreprit de, doucement, la replacer sur les épaules de son aimée, reboutonnant le tout avec une délicatesse extrême. Elle en fit de même pour lui, soulagée qu'il comprenne son refus. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils auraient d'autres occasions de se prouver leur amour, et des biens meilleures. Après tout, ils pouvaient au moins attendre d'être arrivés à Fondcombe. Le principal était qu'ils soient ensembles.

Car ils s'aimaient, et c'était amplement suffisant. Leur amour était plus pur que l'innocence même, plus précieux que le plus gros des diamants, plus rare que la plus belle des perles. Et ils étaient bien décidés à le préserver, coûte que coûte.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Et voilà ! Un chapitre bien plus court que les précédents, mais qui j'espère vous plaira quand même. **

**Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard accumulé, en plus je n'ai aucune excuse valable. **

**Reste-t-il néanmoins des lecteurs ? Réponses avec les reviews !**

**Lyllooh. **


End file.
